Till Death By Fire Do Us Part
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: I had dreamed about my change, and after. Happily ever after, just like the fairy tales. What I didn't imagine was how wrong I could be. Jasper, our family, was in trouble, and it was my job to get them back. This is the story of how I turned a disastrous forever into a perfect eternity. B/J Sequel to We Will Never Hurt Again. R&R Much Love VSA XOXOX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, darlin's! Here is the first chapter of the anticipated sequel to We Will Never Hurt Again, the Bella/Jasper story that has exploded on this site thanks to my amazing readers! **

**There are going to be a lot of changes, loops, and twists in this. Fluff still included, but y'all better be ready for a wild ride, it's gonna be a blast! I am super excited to get started and delve into this story. Hope all of you are ready too!**

**Thanks to my amazing beta Xo BellaItalia oX **

**Please, enjoy...**

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Of everything that I have ever, in my life, tasted, the blood of a bear was positively the best thing ever, as weird as that might sound. The succulent red liquid rolled down my throat in waves of deliciousness.

Upon my waking hours earlier, Jasper and I had taken time to '_appreciate' _one another before embarking out for my very first hunt. Though my throat did not sting, a fact that Jasper questioned with his entire being, I discovered my new sense of speed and balance by traveling through the dense forest, avoiding trees and branches in turn. Running made me feel like an adrenaline junkie. Besides certain recreational sports, I had never been the kind of person to go looking for danger. More often than not, I attracted it.

Without trying, mind you, but that's beside the point.

A lasting impression from my changed form was my enhanced eye sight. I had thought I was able to see Jasper before, but boy, was I wrong. There is nothing sexier than a devastatingly handsome man, especially when I can now see that said man with perfect clarity. His scars were much more abundant than before, as I was only able to pick up the light and deep ones. The lighter few fell almost like shadows, only being seen with a duller man's eyes in the light. The deep one's, with my new vision, could be seen by a blind man. I had never understood why Jasper covered them so.

Of course, I had absolutely nothing wrong with them, but now I could see his point. I could see the couple that showed as a human very well, now they were almost glaring. From marrying that man, I finally began to understand exactly how much I loved a guy with scars that displayed his bravery. It. Was. Hot.

Throughout my thoughts, the warm liquid had, unfortunately, stopped running down my throat. Frowning slightly against the large animal's fur, I pushed against its side. It rolled off of me with a soft thud.

Standing, I glanced down at myself, happily noting that my clothes were clean and only slightly disheveled. The sound of a twig snapping caused me to twist around, the wind blowing through my hair at the same moment. His intoxicating scent melted over my senses, flooding my veins like water, buzzing with electricity.

Ever since my change, Jasper's presence has been even more of a focal point for me, something I thought impossible since I was already so attached to him before. The man was practically a God that walked on air. He was everything to me. When he was away, my body would vibrate, seemingly giving away his emotions, even from a far distance.

When we split ways while hunting, I could feel his excitement as he found the animal that he wanted. The feeling scorched my veins and lifted my spirits. When he was near, I could almost feel his skin against mine as though he was right beside me, touching me, and not across the room. The changes between us were expected, but surprising all at the same time.

Jasper walked up to me slowly, appraising me from head to toe. His darkening eyes met mine, and my freezing body practically burst into flames.

"You know," he murmured, his voice lower than usual, "you missed a spot."

He stood in front of me, his hand lifting to my mouth. The tip of his finger landed on a drop of blood on the corner of my mouth, dragging downwards towards the skin at the base of my neck.

I watched, almost entranced, as he traced his own lips with his bloodied finger, his tongue darting out to taste the tantalizing liquid. I could feel a strong desire coursing through my still veins, filling me with an indescribable heat. I knew that one good movement from my husband could send me into a spiraling circle of beautifully dangerous red and orange flames. I felt the heat, but no steam rose from my skin. I was almost surprised that there were no marks.

I began questioning my lack of damage as he grew even closer, nestling into the flesh of my neck. His soft tongue brushed my skin and I gasped loud, the sound out of place in the silence. His chest vibrated beneath my fingers as a deep moan rumbled beneath his marble skin as his tongue traveled up to my mouth, following the bloody trail all the while.

By the time his lips touched mine, I was gasping outright, my body convulsing, fighting to pull in the air that it did not need. My lips moved against his, one hand gripping the front of his shirt while the other weaved into his hair, scratching his scalp slightly. He moaned into my mouth, and I soon found myself pressed against a tree.

In shock, the hand gripping his shirt fell back to press against the rough bark. I pulled away for a very short second, meeting his dark golden eyes before his lips crushed against mine. My tongue molded with his in intricate knots. Bouncing up from the ground, I wrapped my legs around his waist, trapping his lower body against mine. He groaned and supported my weight with his hands beneath my bottom.

I pulled away, gasping for air. He trailed his lips down my neck and I leaned my head against the tree to give him more room. My chest pressed against his as my eyes traced the grey, cloud covered sky. I closed my eyes just as a raindrop landed on my cheek.

It began sprinkling and Jasper leaned away from me. I tilted my head down to look into his eyes. His hand cradled my cheek and my breathing stopped.

"Have you ever thought about making love in the rain?" he wondered quietly.

I gave him a soft smile. "Not until now."

A grin covered his face and his skin was practically glowing. "Great, cause I wanna give it a try." He scooped me up in his arms as he took off through the trees.

I laughed all the way to our special place, cradled against his chest.

Our place was even more gorgeous now that I was seeing it with new eyes. The water was crystal clear, the sand at the bottom of the small pond dusted along the ground, shifting with the water. The bright, multicolored plants at the floor of the pond was swaying and melting together in a festival of rainbows. It was absolutely enthralling.

Shifting from my position as I leaned back against Jasper's chest, I lifted and flipped around so that I could spread out across the rock that hung over the water.

Being in my swimsuit, the edge of the rock pressed against my skin. I found that I had to let my skin adjust to the surface. I could feel every nook and cranny of the rock against my flesh. It was a very odd sensation.

I leaned up onto my forearms, my long hair falling past my shoulders as I sneaked over the edge, watching the adorable fish appear and reappear among the plants.

I giggled. They were too cute.

I felt weight along my side as Jasper laid down beside me up on one arm with the arm resting across my bare back. My skin tingled wherever his skin came in contact with mine and I felt as though I was being pushed into a vampire form of a high. I was lifted, dangling above the ground by invisible cords that raised me to the sky.

I was weightless.

"Why do I feel this way, Jasper?" I wondered. I did not want to change anything, but I was truly curious as to why such a phenomenal change had occurred in such a short amount of time.

His now warm breath brushed over my ear lightly, his chest deflating against my side. "You feel that way because I am your true mate. Did Edward ever explain how strong the bond is for soul mates in our world?"

I glanced at him, thinking. I tried to conjure up any single moment that I had had with Edward. Besides minor details, my memories of Edward were few and far between.

I worked to pull any of them forward, paint them across the front of my mind. They were either blurry or nonexistent all together. I squinted my eyes, staring across the water to the lavender flowers that were blossoming in a small tunnel that had formed. After a few long minutes, I sighed, shaking my head.

"I don't think so." I murmured. I released my breath in a _whoosh_. "I'm sorry. I just. Nothing's coming." I groaned quietly as Jasper began chuckling outright, but respectfully. "Geez, make me feel stupid, will you," I grumbled.

I looked over to see him shaking his head, a sweet, innocent smile on his face. "It's perfectly normal to lose your memories, Angel. And the one's you have, I'm sure you were happy in all of them. The strongest memories are the ones that occurred during better moments in your life. Personally, I like that." I stared into his eyes as he pushed my hair back behind my ear. "You only deserve the happiest memories that life can give, my Darlin'."

I smiled at him. He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss before pulling away.

I smirked lightly. "So, back to your question?" I hinted.

He chuckled. "Ah, yes." He grew serious. "Well, you felt love as a human. You are aware of how strong, how consuming an emotion like that be. It goes the same way for anger, sadness, desire…" He glanced at me. "They are pretty much categorized together. When a person is changed, these emotions stay the same, never changing."

"Until?" I interrupted.

He smiled slightly. "Until a major phenomenon rolls in and makes everything just disappear. When a vampire finds that one person, that person takes over their world. They halt everything, the world practically stops spinning. Everything about them shifts, and they have to start over."

I thought it over. "Slates clean, new story?"

He nodded. "Exactly."

"When did that happen for you?" I wondered.

His finger brushed my cheek gently, causing a trail of fire to spread over my skin. "After I got involved with you."

I raised my eyebrows.

"It's true," he insisted. "Alice was never my true mate, but you are. Even when Carlisle explained it to me, I never questioned the relationship I was in. But when her feelings started dissipating, I finally began wondering. Then, everything happened and you came into the picture." He shook his head. "Bella, I have never felt that way. I had to start over when I grew close to you."

I looked away and he grew quiet. Had I made things difficult for him? Even more so? Was there ever a moment when things did _not _work? Was-

"Stop that," he commanded.

My eyes flashed to his, and I was caught up in those glowing golden orbs. He scooted closer to me, sliding around so his stomach was pressed against my side, his face close to mine.

"I love you, Angel," he whispered. "And that will never change, no matter what."

I nodded. "I love you, Jasper," I murmured. "I got drawn into my thoughts. I didn't mean to think the way I was, but sometimes I can't help it."

He smiled affectionately. "It's okay, Darlin'. Just remember, it doesn't change. Even if things did not change as far as my feelings, the way I think, I would still know that you were the only one for me." He flipped me over onto my back, lifting so his torso was leaning over me. He looked at me-no, _though _me; straight through me. He grabbed my hand and lifted it so it rested over his heart.

"This may not beat, but sometimes I swear that I can feel it jump. One solid beat before silencing again. Every time, it's when I'm with you." My breaths grew a little lighter as he spoke, his words hitting home. "You make me feel alive, Bella, and no one has ever done that but you."

I could feel my eyes stinging from tears that would no longer fall. "Oh, Jasper," I breathed. I knew my feelings were seeping into the air around us, painting the invisible oxygen particles, smothering them. His eyes lit up with happiness and I knew that my feelings were traveling over his senses, coursing through his veins.

His lips fell onto mine, caressing mine with the softest of touches, just skimming the surface of my lips. I closed my eyes, melting into him as his hand rubbed up and down my neck in calming ministrations.

All too soon, the moment was broken has his phone broke out into song. He sighed against my lips, his breath touching the skin of lips. I licked my lips, sighing at his delicious taste. He leaned away, reaching down into his front pocket to fish out his phone.

He glanced at the screen, looking at the ID. "Hello, Carlisle."

I looked around us, trying not to let my sensitive ears pick up on the conversation. Jasper suddenly rose to his feet, surprisingly almost too fast for me to catch. My head whipped around to look at him. I traced the tense muscles in his back a second before standing up behind him.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

I almost felt as though he had forgotten I was there. His muscles automatically relaxed at the sound of my voice and he turned to look at me. A calm smile was spread across his face, but the tightness in and around his eyes told me otherwise of his demeanor.

"What's wrong?" I asked bluntly.

He looked anywhere, but right at me. "Nothing, I just," He sighed roughly, his chest trembling with the action. "Carlisle needs me. Will you do something for me?" He asked.

I nodded silently.

"Go straight home. I need to go help Carlisle with something, but I can't take you with me."

My eyebrows pulled together, my head tilting slightly. "What? Th-that is not right. Carlisle would want both us, no matter how big or small the situation is."

Jasper snapped the phone shut, and he looked like a legitimate vampire for a second. My eyes widened in shock. "No," he growled. I shrunk back as though he had slapped me. "I don't need you to come with me."

My jaw dropped. I walked around him, skimming along the edge of the rock to get around him. I scampered over to grab my clothes that were hanging on the branch of a tree. I turned back at him, sliding over to a hole in the dense trees that I knew led to our house. He stared at me, his eyes hard, neutral. Feeling frightened, compelled, I turned on my heel and ran full speed to our home, never looking back.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched my angel stare at me, fear slipping into her veins as I pushed it over her. Her instinctual movements screaming at her to get away, to run away. Far away. From _me_. An eternity of seconds passed as she stared at me before she fled into the trees. Her light steps echoed in my head, bouncing around my skull behind my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut before pulling my phone again. Glancing down at the numbers I pressed the speed dial for Carlisle's phone.

He answered after two rings. "Ah, Jasper, hello again. I assume that things went well."

I growled outright. Sneaky bastard. "Yes, things went fine. Now, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

He tisked at me through the phone. "Don't get too hasty, Major Whitlock. If you want to keep things going well, you need to calm yourself. Everything will come together in due time."

A snarl rumbled through my throat, escaping through my parted lips in a low, menacing sound. "What is the first step?" I asked lowly.

"Come to the house." And he was gone.

The phone snapped closed, my hand gripping around the small piece of silver. I managed to keep myself from crushing it in my hand, but it was close. Pushing the phone into my pocket, I headed towards the Cullen mansion, pulling my shirt off the branch and over my shoulders in time. I left the buttons undone as I pushed myself as fast as I could go. I broke through the final tree line within minutes, coming to a stop a few feet from the forest.

My eyes traced over the wide yard and over the house, noting the smoke still rising from the destroyed house. The scent of burnt wood wafted towards my nose as the wind blew. Taking a few steps closer, I heard soft thuds in the distance, squelching the wet grass, gaining speed as they grew closer. I turned just as the steps neared the edge of the woods. Turning around I found four pairs of ruby eyes staring at me from the shadows. I lifted my head high, passing my glance between all of them. I turned slightly, keeping them in view, and gestured towards the house with a wave of my hand.

"A little destructive, don't you think? A bet much, it seems," I said, still tracing the shadows.

A chuckle resounded behind me. "Why of course it is, young Major Whitlock. That's the whole point, my boy. After all, you all are quite a nuisance."

I turned around to see the piece of shit that forced me to scare my beloved. "I don't understand how burning the house down will solve anyone's problems."

He snickered. "Well, it takes away the comfort of home, he murmured, taking a few steps towards.

I held my ground. The stutter of leaves crackling behind me hit my sensitive ears. They were closer now, too close almost. For my liking, at least. "What is the comfort of home for vampires?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly, appraising the cloaked figure.

His chuckle ran over my eardrums, and I resisted the urge to shudder at the harsh sound. "I believe you mean: what is the comfort for nomads? Vampires like you tend to find home to be a very respectful place for a group of your kind. You love each other like a true family. You even claim one another as brother, sister, mother, father." He took a few steps even closer to me. "It's quite pathetic actually."

The skin around my eyes tightened dramatically. "How so? There's nothing wrong with being a part of our kind and loving one another the right way. Maybe we are a true family. What does that leave of you? A clan of vampires that hide beneath the Earth spreading havoc even though you fear those that could overtake you." I looked him up and down, growing closer to him, getting right into his face. "You are the pathetic ones," I growled.

I soon found myself flying above the ground. My body crashed into the remains of fallen wood planks on top of the destroyed house. They fell away beneath my weight, and I fell through the planks and through the floor. I hit the dirt under the house with a thud. I sighed and pulled myself back to my feet. I brushed the dirt from my clothes as I stared at Felix who stood protectively next to Aro. Shaking my head slightly, I leaped up to the floor and walked through the remains to where the house ended and where a wall used to be.

"Protective much?" I asked, mocking him.

He snarled at me, and I raised an eyebrow. Aro clapped his hands excitedly.

"My, my. You are one brave vampire, Jasper. I'm not surprised Bella would be drawn to you."

I growled as her name passed his lips. He smiled at me innocently. Truthfully, his smile was scary as hell. It could make the bravest person cringe in fear. Fortunately, I was not human, and I could control my own emotions. I remained blank, oblivious to his delight in this situation. Sick bastard.

That same sickening, twisted smile remained on his face. "Don't get so testy. You'll see her again," he stated, seeming to try and calm me.

My eyes widened and I growled loudly, the sound bouncing through the trees. A few birds took off into the dark sky, the sound silencing beneath their frightened chirps. "You will _not _touch her," I snarled.

I heard Demetri smirk from the shadows. "It's not your choice. We will do as we please. After all, once the plan goes into motion, everything will fall into place. Will she live, or will she die? You will just have to follow our instructions and do what we say and find out."

I looked down at my feet a second. "Fine, but I would like some answers first." My eyes met Aro's.

He smiled. The other four of his clan passed me, each going to stand in front of the house. With their hoods up and glowing red eyes, I had to admit they looked menacing. Aro waved his hand in my direction. "Go ahead."

"What did you do with my family?" I started.

Aro sighed, glancing towards the ground. "My dear friend Carlisle thought he could compromise his family's way out. Upon finding that there was nothing he could do, he simply called them back. The big one almost got into a fight with Felix, but Carlisle kept him back." His eyes met mine. "I must say, I never imagined that Carlisle's control over your family was of such a high stature. You all hold so much respect for him."

I nodded. "Indeed, we do. And he deserves it."

Aro chuckled. "I expected as much. Carlisle's compassion makes it hard for him to turn anyone away. I often wonder how he lives with himself as a doctor, watching life fade from the eyes of his patients."

I squinted my eyes. "Carlisle understands the cycle of life. Not to say it isn't hard, but he realizes it's the way things will go, especially if he cannot help them."

Aro nodded. "Of course. Anything else?"

"What is step one?"

Aro smiled, smirking slightly. He moved closer to me, standing no less than a foot away. My eyes gazed into his, my head tilted slightly. My eyes flashed to the side for a second as Felix appeared behind me. His hand covered my mouth and nose. I gripped his wrist, struggling against him. Soon, though, I lost control of my body. My eyebrows pulled together as my arms fell limply at my side, my eyes peering into Aro's as his wide eyes met mine, a smile stretched across his face, his teeth too white. My legs slowly bent. I fell to the ground, resting back onto my bents legs, Felix's hand falling away. My lips parted slightly, and I breathed in the fresh air that was now tainted with a toxic scent I did not recognize.

I breathed in. "W-what did you d-do to m-me?" I mumbled, my words slurred together almost.

Aro smirked, moving closer and getting down to my level. "This is step one. Taking you where no one will ever find you. Have you ever tried starving? It's a really uncomfortable feeling, especially when you can't die."

My breath escaped me, and my vision grew tunneling. The world faded away, and my body fell to the side, planting against the ground. I saw the misty shadows of Aro's shoes before my eyes fell closed, the world dimming to black.

Time officially meant nothing. There were no sounds. The octagonal room was dim, lit only by the candles that were placed in the corners. Between each set of candles were chains hanging from the ceiling. The reflective metal ran along the concrete wall, catching the light of the flames. At the bottom of the chains hung a person. Sixteen chains. Eight people. Beside me hung Carlisle, then Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Alice on the other side of me.

The tunnel vision I was seeing through slowly widened as I grew more aware. My entire family was out, their heads hanging against their chests. It was a distressing scene. I was looking at my family trapped and taken out. We were the coven that inspired, the coven that helped, that saved. Yet, here we are, trapped and very possibly in danger. I looked up at my wrist, the chains sparkling in the light. I pulled my arms, each in turn. The chains rattled but neither budged. I growled, my head slamming back into the wall.

Damnit.

A low groan forced me to lift my head again. I traced the tops of the heads, coming to rest on Emmett's as his body shook as he came to.

"Emmett?" I wondered quietly, my voice extremely rough due to little use, and probably whatever the hell those bastards did to me.

He groaned again, lifting his head slightly. His pitch black eyes met mine, his confusion spreading out into the room. He traced the room clumsily, trying to confirm his surrounds, realize where he is. His eyes landed on Rosalie beside him, and he pushed against the wall trying to get closer to her. He looked at his wrist. He stomped his foot against the ground in anger, releasing a growl that reverberated around the room. Finally, he grew completely aware. Once again, he looked over our family, stopping on me.

"Where's Bella?" he asked.

I looked down at the cobble stone floor, shaking my head slightly. "Safe," I murmured. "I hope, anyway."

I gazed at him to see him nodding. "I'm sure she's fine."

I lifted my shoulders in an ungraceful shrug. "That's not what I'm worried about."

He nodded in understanding before sighing, his eyes tracing the chains that bounded me to the wall. "So, how are we getting out of here, Major?"

I lifted my eyes to the ceiling, wanting to kick myself so hard that I might break my backbone. I had no plan, no idea, and no way to get out. I did not even know where we were. How does that help anything? No knowledge. Nothing. I was lost as much as Emmett. That thought just served to piss me off. I snarled. I was the strategist, the Major, damnit. My eyes ran over the room. Steel plates the chain were hooked to that line the walls, the lit golden candles that glowed with orange flames, giving every brick a number, the bolted wooden door that was a few feet from Alice and Edward. There was nothing that gave our location, nothing to help me conjure up a plan.

I shook my head, appraising my shoes with sudden interests. Years of experience, and this is all I have to show for it? Trapped, knocked out, _knocked out_. I'm a vampire, for God's sake. I'm fucking invincible. How the hell? What the? My eyes widened then as I assessed my body. I felt weak, even more so than when I do not hunt for a week or two. My limbs were felt like rubber, simply there, but doing very little. My legs did not feel as bad as my arms, but the feeling was still there.

I glanced at Emmett, his confusion growing. "Did they use air poison on you, too?" I asked seriously.

He nodded, his eyes finding mine. I was sure they were black as night without stars. "Yes."

I groaned. "Shit."

"What? What?" Emmett wondered, frantic now.

I released my breath through my nose. "We're not as invincible as we thought."

Emmett smirked, apparently finding humor in this situation. I, however, found nothing about this funny at all.

"Only two things can kill us, Jazz," he said. "Wolves and other _vampires_..." his voice trailed away, his eyes widened infinitely.

I nodded. "Precisely."

"Dear God," he breathed, "What are they doing to us?"

I forced his eyes to meet mine. "They're poisoning us." I glanced away a second. "We are all going to die. Completely."

* * *

**Beta's Note:**** This story was beta'd by Xo BellaItalia oX. Check me out!**

**^Y'all heard her, she's great and you won't be disappointed!**

**Twists and turns, everyone, twists and turns. Things will not always be this...dark, I promise. Good and bad, can't have one without the other. **

**Anyway, hope everyone liked this chapter and likes what I'm doing with this story. It's going to be way different then WWNHA, but it will all sync together. **

**As always, be sure to review! I'd love to hear what you guys think. Also, remember to favorite and set alerts to be notified for updates. **

**LOOK HERE LOOK HERE: VampSaxAngel has gone to FB! There's a link on my profile. Please go check that out. Like it, and you will hear anything and everything about my stories as well as book reviews that I will be posting. **

**Have a wonderful day! ~Much Love**

**Zoe~VSA~XOXOX**


	2. Surrounded by the World, Always Alone

**Hey, everyone! Here is the next chapter! I know a lot of you will love this chapter while others...not so much, but it will make a great lead in to the next chapter. **

**Also, I am sick. I am continuing my work in school as well as after school practice, but I am sick. That is why update on my other stories have been really awful. I wrote this before I got sick and was to the beta and arrived just after I grew ill.**

**Anyway, I don't own, just playing. I hope y'all like it!**

**Thanks to my amazing beta Xo BellaItalia oX**

**Please, enjoy...**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I hid in the shadows, pissed at everyone; at myself, at Jasper, at those Volturi bastards. Need I go on? My eyes stayed on Jasper, frozen as his solid frame flew back into the destroyed remains of the house. I shifted on the tree limb, a breeze running through the branches with perfect timing to hide the sounds of my subtle movements. Getting caught while sneaking around was not a good idea. My eyes narrowed at Jasper pulled up to the floorboard, standing and walking to the edge of the house. He joked with the guard, hopping down to the ground. He grew closer to Aro again, and my entire body tensed. I swallowed the growl waiting to erupt from my chest, causing me to slightly vibrate and the limb to shake lightly.

I gripped the limb carefully, shifting my weight so I was leaning forward. Jasper and Aro's words traveled over my senses, but they seemed extremely unimportant as I listened to Felix's feet squashing in the grass as he leaned up to the balls of his feet, staring eagerly at the back of my husband's head. My teeth pressed so tightly together that I felt they could bite through anything. At that moment, Felix shot forward, placing his hand over Jasper's nose and mouth. I watched, shocked, as Jasper's fighting body grew limp. He fell onto his knees, and I had to resist running up to him. I knew I should help, but my instincts were talking. _Not now_.

I leaned back, resting against the rough bark of the tree. Felix pulled Jasper over his shoulder. The five of them took off into the woods, just missing the trail of my scent. I gave them a few seconds head start before I dropped to the ground, bending my legs slightly to catch the impact. There was no sound. I took off, skimming just outside their path. I was mindful of where I placed my feet. The sound of their footsteps echoed back to me, and I had no trouble keeping track of their path.

They took a sharp turn, and I almost gasped as we grew closer to what I knew was their destination. Mine and Jasper's house came into view. My breath rushed from my lungs. I pulled to a stop, stepping behind a tree and peeking around it. All of them stood in the front yard, seeming to inspect the house. Demetri tilted his head toward Aro, who shook his head in return. Demetri shot forward, matches in hand. My eyes widened as our house began getting engulfed in flames.

"I'll take him on, Master," Felix said.

My eyes whipped to him as he took off into the trees. I glanced at the house once before taking off after him. He had a good head start. Sucker was fast. A low growl rumbled in my chest as I ran in zigzags through the trees. After a few long seconds, I was able to find his scent. I took off, getting close enough that I could see his back. Now, there were no sounds. I stopped breathing.

Long, silent minutes passed before he began slowing to a stop. I jumped up, deftly landing on a strong branch. Felix walked forward, and I passed from branch to branch until I was right over him. I looked out into the wide circle of land. It was surrounded by voluminous trees. In the center of the circle was a large steel building. It was octagonal in shape and threatening. I looked down at Felix and watched him as he walked up to the wooden door, a large lock hanging in the center. He reached it and pressed some jewel shaped spaces that covered the lock. I switched branches, leaning so I could see what he pressed.

The door swung open before him, and he and Jasper disappeared inside the building. I could hear the sounds of what I thought were chains rustling around before the sounds stopped all together. I swung across the branches, feeling very much like a monkey, and shot up to the top of the tree at the line of the area. I kicked off the tree, not enough to push it down but enough to get some good momentum. I gripped the edge of the top of the building, my chest and legs slinging against the wall. I froze and held my breath. When I knew Felix was not coming outside, I swung around, landing on the roof. I bent down, settling on all fours and crawled over to where the door was.

I leaned my head over the edge just as Felix made his way out of the building. He turned to lock the door. I pulled back, lying down as I listened. He soon shot off into the trees, going the same way he had come. I stood and looked towards where our house was. The black smoke swirled up into the sky creating a horrific black cloud. I sighed. There was no reason to destroy the houses. I shook my head and walked to the edge, leaping off and landing on the ground. I turned, walking up to the door. I began pressing in the code but stopped short as the sound of footsteps met my sensitive ears.

I made a sound like a squeak and pumped my feet forward, landing the ball of my foot against the upper part of the door and swinging up. My body flipped over the edge, my hands gripping the steel carefully. I landed hard on my back, a quiet thump resounding around me. My eyes widened, and I listened carefully as the steps grew closer. I rocked on my heels, moving closer to the edge again so I could lift my head back and see to the ground. Jane and Alec materialized through the trees. My eyebrows pulled together as I stared at Alec. He was carrying an odd looking contraption. It was a medium sized metal box attached to a few long tubes with a pump.

He and Jane got close to the building, opening the door. They used their capes to cover their mouths and noses as Alec situated the tubes so they were inside the building. He came out and took a few steps away from the door. Jane matched him, and she began pushing and pulling the pump. I stopped breathing, pulling my shirt over my face. I did not know what the stuff was, but I knew I did need it in my system. Jane quit pumping the stuff, and Alec rushed in to pick up the tubes. The wind blew towards me then and residue from the tubes shot up towards me. The mist hit my nose, and I pushed back frantically, clawing at my eyes. It burned like hell.

I lifted up to my knees, falling back as I cried out. I managed to calm myself and open my blurry eyes. I looked straight up into two pairs of red eyes. I breathed heavily, waiting for them to make a move. They looked at one another before Alec reached down and pulled me up roughly, slamming my back into his chest. One of his arms pressed into my waist, almost painfully. The other weaved into my hair, pulling hard. My breathing stuttered. Jane smiled, her eyes meeting Alec's.

"Would you like to take care of her, brother?" she asked, her sickly sweet voice scratching across my eardrums. I winced at the harsh sound.

Alec's hand traveled down my waist slowly, resting on my hip. He breathed in my scent, the skin of my neck tightening. I was sure the chords in my neck were prominent.

"Yes, I believe I will. Let our Master know that she is being taken care of." His voice was unmistakable masculine but extremely youthful. The guy was a teenage when he was changed. His physique may have changed, but that really did not hide the young age that graced his sculpted features. If anything, it was more prominent.

Jane nodded and disappeared, taking off into the words. As soon as she was gone, I was on my back. Alec pulled my arms above my head, wrapping a firm hand around my wrists. His free hand rubbed against the sliver of skin my raised shirt allowed to be viewed. He leaned into my face, his disgustingly sweet scent coating my senses, stunning me for a few seconds.

"You know, Jasper is one lucky man."

My shirt pushed up slightly. My eyes widened, and I began struggling against his firm grip. He smirked, and my face squished up as his tongue traced my lips. I snapped at the red muscle, but he pulled back just in time.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he tisked. "You never know what could happen if you're not careful." With that statement, his hand was halfway up my stomach. I whimpered quietly. I did not want to be in this situation. I did not like this. I already felt degraded, embarrassed, _mortified_.

I growled, my chest vibrating. I did not know what effect that could have, other than fear, when I heard him groan lightly and felt him press into me. I gasped and squirmed, trying to push him away from me. It only served to spur him on, and I soon found his hand pressed against the bottom wiring of my bra.

The world grew red.

I growled ferociously. I broke a hand free and pressed it against his chest. I felt the need to have him off of me, and just as that thought passed, his body flew away. It shot into the trees, and they fell away beneath his weight. I lifted to my feet, a constant growl passing my lips. I got to the edge of the roof and jumped off. I landed on my feet and stalked towards the slice of marble I was about to obliterate.

Alec threw himself up from the destroyed bark, getting into a threatening stance, trying to make himself look bigger. The growls stopped as I smirked at him.

"You think that will stop me from ripping you apart, kid?" I mocked.

He snarled and flew forwards. I tensed up just as he made contact, planting my feet against the ground. I carefully pushed my hands forward, placing them against his chest. I bent my knees quickly, dropping slightly so I could fling him over my head. I turned just as his body slammed against the steel wall, the sound resonating through the trees. Some birds took off into the sky at the sudden sound.

I made my towards him, wrapped a firm hand around his neck and pressed him into the area he just collided with. I got right into his face, imagining his body engulfed in harsh, deadly flames. I snarled, my breath hitting his face. I could feel the heat scorching through my throat and knew my breath was heated to an uncomfortable temperature. He winced, his body writing against mine as I pressed against him, pressing my free hand to his chest, just above his silent heart.

"H-ho-?" he tried to ask, but my hand had already broken through the marble.

He began gasping as I moved my hand around inside his chest. I found the cold muscle, gripping it in my hand. Flashes of the subject of Aztec sacrifices passed through my mind for just a second, but I pushed the thoughts away and pulled. Hard. My hand, the bluish heart trapped between my fingers and palm, came out between the cracks, the skin around the hole crumpling away. He groaned, his shocked eyes meeting mine.

I leaned forward, my lips at his ear. "You can go on without that. You heal and everything's fine," I whispered. He began shaking, and I could almost taste the fear in his motionless veins. "But, you can't live as ashes."

I moved away, staring at him as I, again, pictured his burning body before me.

"Burn in hell!"

I jumped away just as flames rose from the ground, engulfing his body in their deathly grip. His piercing grip rang throughout the area, ringing in my ears. I tilted my head, reaching a hand up to press a finger against the skin in front of my ear. I shook my head, dropping my hand limply. Damn. He is loud. The fire raged across his body, the skin darkening and falling away. I watched him a few minutes before I commanded the fire away. A pile of ashes was all that was left.

One side of my lip curled up at the sight. One bastard down, God only knows how many more to go.

I moved around the pile, making my way to the door. I pressed the side of my face against the wood. Light breathing sounds, and a low groan met my ear. My eyebrows pulled together, and I waited a few moments more. Just when I was giving up, two voices wafted through the cracks in the wood. I gasped, hurriedly pressing the code on the lock.

Emmett. _Jasper_.

I was anxious, nervous. I was ready to see my family, but then again I really was not. Would they be hurt? Physically injured on the outside? I knew I could not bear the sight of my Jasper being hurt. Though, him being poisoned was just as bad. The lock lifted from the door, parted, and moved away from one another, a half over each door. I pushed against the doors, and they swung open revealing a dim room.

I rushed in and stopped in my tracks, taking in the frames of my family. They hung from chains, their heads down. They looked…they looked dead. My stomach tensed at the sight. A quiet gasped near me stopped my thoughts entirely.

"Bella…"

My head whipped around, my vision blurring slightly before Jasper's face came into view; perfect clarity.

"Jasper," I breathed and rushed to him.

I stood in front of him, cradling his face in my hands. I took in his frame, noticing the subtly differences that no other person would be able to catch. He was actually thinner, and the purple circles beneath his eyes were even harsher against his midnight eyes. His skin had fallen down, sunk into the areas between the bones. He was still extremely handsome, but I knew he needed help immediately.

He sighed against me, his sweet breath covering my face and melting my senses like chocolate on a hot day. He leaned into my hands, his chest vibrating as he began purring softly. I moved a hand up and rubbed his scalp, brushing my lithe fingers through his hair. I took a step forward, turning his head so his cheek was pressed against my chest, and I moved to stand on my toes. I remembered the soft groan from earlier, the echoing tone nothing like Jasper's smooth voice.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder. My eyes traced over Rosalie's still frame before meeting Emmett's wide dark golden eyes. He had changed the same way as Jasper, only much less drastic.

"How are you doing, brother bear?" I asked, tightening my hold on Jasper fractionally.

He gave me his famous smile, his eyes brightening ever so slightly. "I'll be okay. How do you know we were here?"

I smiled lightly. "I snuck around the Volturi guards and followed them. I got rid of Alec, too. He will never be a problem again."

Emmett smirked. Only he could find humor in this situation. "I don't doubt it. You kick his ass?"

I chuckled quietly, careful not to disturb Jasper. "Definitely," I whispered.

He looked at me in understanding, nodding his head. Emmett was an amazing brother. He always understood me. I was his little sister. We were always really close.

He nodded that wonderful style still on his face. I smiled at him one more time before turning back to Jasper. I placed a hand on his cheek, lifting his head so I could look into his dark eyes. Anger boiled in my veins, but I knew that now was not the time to get overly angry. That would make things worse for my cowboy.

Without looking at Emmett, I asked, "How long has it been since all of you have fed, Emmett?"

A second of silence passed before, "Two days."

I nodded silently. I figured. The differences were easy to spot. Jasper hadn't hunted in a week or so. "I'm gonna save you, sweetie. I promise," I whispered to him. "All of you," I said, louder so Emmett knew I was talking to him.

"I know, baby sis. I believe in you."

I smiled to myself. "Thank you, Angel," Jasper's rough voice floated into the area. He was so quiet. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. No thanks were needed.

I took a step away from Jasper, glancing over his form. The chains that held his wrist were coated by some glossy substance. I wondered how Jasper had missed it, but I assumed that that was not something at the front of his mind when he woke up. I reached a hand up, gripping the ringlets above the wrist holder in my hands curiously. As soon as my touched the metal, I hissed. Steam rose from my hand as I pulled it away. I growled in my chest at the pain.

"Damnit!" I snarled, looking over the chains frantically.

"D-don't hurt y-yourself, be-beautiful," Jasper stuttered.

I shushed him gently, soothingly. Knowing he was not going to move, I removed my hands entirely and tried again. Both of my hands took hold of the wrist clamp. Smoke rose, and my skin began to burn as bad as they did when I changed. I clenched my teeth, a long groan escaping between the pearls. I slowly bent the steel so the circular piece was wider. Jasper's hand fell out. I dropped the circle and moved to the other one. Once that one was lose, Jasper fell against me, stumbling over his feet. God, this stuff works fast. He couldn't have been in here for more than fifteen minutes.

_I hate them_, I growled mentally. _So much._

I walked Jasper out the door, helping him lie down on the green grass before I ventured back inside. I hurried to Emmett. His widened as I leaned for the chains. Just as I was about to touch them, he wrenched his hand away. I looked at him incredulously.

"Emmett," I warned.

He shook his head defiantly. "No, it hurts you."

My eyes widened. "You could die from this," I growled. "A few marks on me won't be anything compared to that."

He stared at me for a few seconds before nodding and looking away. I gripped the circles, one in each hand this time. Hissing all the while, I was able to release him. I sent him outside. He was lucky to be strong enough to walk on his own. I went around the circle slowly, my hands growing more and more redder by the person. Finally, they were all free and outside. Jasper had passed out again. Each person was with their partner. Emmett held Rosalie's head in his lap as he sat on the ground, right beside me. I did the same with Jasper.

I looked over at Emmett. "Give me your cell phone," I commanded.

He glanced at me before digging around in his pocket. He handed me the small device. I flipped it open, scanning over his contacts. I found the number I needed and clicked the call button. I placed it to my ear and waited as it rang, Emmett staring at me all the while.

"Hello," the voice said.

"Hey, Eleazar," I said.

Some silent seconds passed. "Bella?"

My lips quirked as I spoke, "Yes, it is. I'm sorry to disturb you right now…" Truthfully, I did not give a damn, but I was still willing to show a little bit of etiquette.

He chuckled through the receiver. "It's perfectly fine. To what do I owe the please, love?" he asked, his accent slipping and rolling across his tongue exquisitely.

"The Volturi tried to dispose of my family." He gasped, my ear crackling as he did so. "I need your help. I have to save my family."

I could practically see him nodding frantically. "Yes, of course, of course. Do we need to meet you?"

I began running my fingers through Jasper's golden locks. "Yes, please. We are in a circular clearing a few miles past mine and Jasper's house. You find that, follow my scent, and you will find us."

"Alright, we will be there by the morning, I promise. Be careful, pet," he said.

I nodded but then remembered he could not see me. "I will. See you soon."

Wind rushed over the phone from his side. "You, as well."

We hung up, and I held the phone in my hand tightly, impatiently. I began tapping my fingers against it. After many long minutes, Emmett's hand covered mine, carefully extracting the phone from my tightening grip. I glanced at him before tracing my gaze against the building.

"We will be okay, Bella. Stop worrying, calm down," he stated softly.

I closed my eyes tightly, taking deep breaths. I could feel the tension leave my body ever so slightly. It was still not enough, however.

"Things will be okay. We will survive."

I turned my head to let my eyes meet his, mine misting over. "I'm scared, Emmett."

His thumb rubbed the back of my palm soothingly. "So am I. But we're together. That's what matters."

I sniffled and nodded, wrapping my hand around his. The morning could not come soon enough.

"What caused this?" Eleazar asked as he examined Jasper's face and now bare chest.

I watched his movements carefully from my position of leaning against the opposite wall. "It was a vapor, toxic. Poison, maybe, but so few things can kill us…" I trailed off.

He nodded. "I agree, but apparently we're not as invincible as we once thought." I silently agreed as he stepped away, sighing tiredly. "I just don't understand why the Volturi would want to dispose of you all. None of you have done anything to provoke this kind of reaction." He moved to Carlisle. Emmett sat on the couch to the side of me, Rosalie's head still in his lap. He refused to move away from her, and I can't say I blame him.

I shrugged against the wall. "I don't understand it either. He and Carlisle have always held each other in such high respects. Even Aro does not seem like the kind of man to strike without cause," I stated, Marcus's words coming back to me. _Not without cause_. It was basically a law. No wrong unless conspicuous.

"I agree. No one in that group is absolutely heartless," he murmured, slightly distracted by the marks on Carlisle's wrists. They looked as though they were covered in veins, the lines a deep sapphire color that was extremely prominent against his pale skin.

I looked down at my feet as I thought about Alec. He was heartless by my hand, but that was after the start of this. The only reason they would have is my knowing about vampires, but that situation was rectified with my change. I sighed. Maybe they just wanted to be rid of us. We were the second largest coven in the world. Sides the Volturi. We were a threat to them. Especially now with my abilities. I was limitless. I could control fire. How much more deadly could you get for our kind? I would wipe them out if I had to. And right now, I know I would if I got the chance. No one hurts my family and gets away with it.

"I will get Irina and Tanya to run out and get some blood for them. If we keep enough blood in their systems, they should be well enough to wake up, if not move around, within a few days. In the meantime, I will do some research and see if I can find some kind of information about what could have caused this." He began making his way towards the stares to get to his study.

I was just about to move towards the window, but quickly turned back. "Eleazar?" I called him quietly.

He turned at the top of the stairs, curious.

I bit my lip, running my teeth across it before releasing it. "Thank you. I appreciate this more than you know."

He smiled. "I know any of you would help us. No need to thank me. We will all have a long eternity when this is over, love, don't you worry," he stated strongly.

My eyes brightened ever so slightly. I nodded, and he disappeared up the stairs. I glanced at my feet, then to Jasper, before moving over to the large window. It faced towards the back of the house. The entire back area was a beautiful pristine white. The snow made everything look so incredibly clean, and it sparkled in the little light of the sun. It was breathtaking. I wished that I was looking at it and not feeling the influence of such horrid circumstances.

I kept staring out the window, never moving my gaze, even as a presence made its way to my side. The sweet scent of Carmen hit my nose. I turned my head, my eyes meeting her bright golden ones immediately. She smiled knowingly, and my eyes began to sting with the tears that I could not shed. She pulled me into her arms, resting my head on her shoulder as I shook with my silent cries. My breathing grew faster, ever so close to gasping.

"Shhh, shhh," Carmen breathed. "They will be fine. And you are so brave, Darling. They will thank you when all of this is over. You are the hero, Bella, don't doubt that," she whispered soothingly.

"I never want to let my family go," I gasped. "I-I just w-want them to b-be o-okay."

She brushed her fingers through my hair gently. "They will be. All of us will do everything possible to help them get back to normal." She gripped my biceps, leaning away so she could look in my eyes. Her glowing orbs were confident and completely serious. I could not help but hang onto every word she said. "The Volturi will not get away with this."

"Thank you, Carmen," I whispered brokenly, my breathing calming slowly.

She smiled a motherly smile. She kissed my forehead softly. "You're welcome, dear. Now, go sit with Jasper. I'm sure he wants you close. I will be going out with Irina and Tanya."

I nodded and slowly made my way to my love. I plopped Indian style in front of the couch, facing my husband. I placed a hand on his cheek, the other running up and down his chest. He always liked that, and I figured it might help a little now. I could feel Carmen's eyes as Irina and Tanya made their way down the stairs towards the door. From the corner of my eye, I could see them all take separate looks at me before disappearing out the door. It clicked shut almost inaudibly.

I squeezed my eyes shut, leaning forward so my forehead rested against his ribs. I placed a kiss there, my lips lingering slightly.

"I will love you forever, Jasper Whitlock. Every moment is consumed with you, even when we are parted. A few days, a few weeks, a couple of months, a year, a hundred years, a thousand years, a million years, an eternity…they will never be enough. I could be with you for lifetimes, and it would still not be enough. I worship you, my Jasper, and I will cherish you until the very last moment when we get swallowed in the fire. I don't even know if you can hear me, or how you feel, but you needed to know that. I promise, Jasper, every second, you are on my mind. I will take care of our family and myself. We will all be perfectly fine, I swear to you. I can't make strategies as well as you, I'm not as caring to everyone as Carlisle, I'm not as strong as Emmett, but I can do my best. I'm just hoping my best can get all of us through this."

I sniffled as the venomous tears gathered again, my breathing speeding up again.

"I feel trapped," I gasped out, leaning away so I could look at his smooth face. "I feel alone. I've got everyone I could ever need right here, right now, but that's not enough. Why? Because you're not here, though it feels as though the only thing here of you is your body. I can't read your mind, I can't feel your emotions, I can't hear your precious voice, and I can't see your future to make sure you will be okay…"

I shook my head and gave a short, humorless laugh.

"And I wish I could; all of it. I want to be in your head. I want to know what you're thinking, how you're feeling. Are you okay in there, Jasper? Does it hurt? Are you at peace, even if just a little? Do _you _feel trapped? Maybe caught in the void of your own mind? Maybe you can't even conjure up images right now. But I can, and they hurt, Jasper. Everything I see is death. And…and it's always you. It's never anyone else. I can protect my family with everything in me, and I would gladly give my life for all of you, but without you…" I shook my head. "None of it means anything. There is not a single thing that I can think of that I would want over you and our family…

All of you are my world; my piece of heaven. You're what holds me to this Earth, happily roaming this vast place in which we live. I want that forever, that eternity, and I want it with all of you. But I'm so scared I may not get that. What if I don't? I could burn the world; kill everyone and anything in my way. Dispose of the Earth so the only thing left to orbit the sun are its own ashes. I have power. I'm dangerous, uncontrollable when angry. I mean, I got rid of Alec and did not think twice about it…" I gasped roughly.

"I do not want to be a monster. I wanted this because I wanted you. I don't regret a single thing, but I am a vampire prize now. When Aro finds out I'm still alive, I have no doubt that he will come for me, take me from you. I don't want that, Jasper. I want to be here, with our family, with you. I can't let them mess that up, but I don't want to destroy them. That makes me a murderer, whether they legitimately deserve their demises or not. I have one person's blood on my hands, why does theirs have to be included?

I want peace. I've been daydreaming since we got here. I've been remembering our times together. Do you remember that time that I dropped my book in the bath water because you walked in and scared me because I told you I was reading while taking a bath? That time I chased you around with two left feet after you bought me a new car? How your voice would put me to sleep as a human, those beautiful lyrics that escaped your lips that I cherish so much? Your face when I changed? My words then? Our kisses, every single one… The moments when you would pull me close and wrap your arms so tightly around me… When I was scared of the storms that were raging across Forks, and you whispered to me that I was safe, that you would protect me…

I wish for those moments back, human or otherwise. I would never go back on changing, but before all of this everything was so easy. It was all very laid back, our style; our pace. Now, everything is rushed and set. That's how it feels to me, anyway." I glanced away for a second. "God, I wish I knew if you could hear me. I wish I knew if my words were clear or if you were just hearing humming noises. You used to say that my voice and scent soothed you, kept you alive, and woke you. Well, breathe in, Jasper, breathe in, please. Squeeze my fingers. Whisper my name. Let me know you can hear me, you understand…you _love _me. I know you do, but the one time I need to hear it the most, I can't. It's all because of those bastards. I don't want to kill them, as I already told you, but I would set their bodies on fire if I had to. Just for you; for our family. I would save us, all of us. I am that selfish. I will not let my family go. All of you are too important, too precious for me to let all of you leave, to go…to die," I almost choked on the word."

I sniffled. Emmett's practically silent whimpers echoed behind me. I turned and looked at him, only to see him bent of Rosalie's head, his hand on her cheek as he place numerous kisses across her forehead. He must have felt my stare because his glistening eyes soon met mine. He sniffed, looking at me like a broken, beaten puppy. It was awful. Emmett was never meant to be sad. Rosalie was never meant to look less beautiful than she really was. Esme was never meant to be hurt. Carlisle was never meant to be betrayed. Alice was never meant to have a worry. Edward was never meant to be depressed again. Jasper was never meant to be pushed down. I worked so hard to lift him up, and this happens. My work was all in vain.

I took a deep breath, calming my system. I reached a hand out, and Emmett's fingers twined with mine.

"Together forever," I promised.

He nodded. "Together forever."

And forever all of us would have, no matter what. This was our life, our journey, and I was not about to let some pompous, cocky bastards ruin it.

My forever would be glorious, and I was going to make it that way.

* * *

**There ya go! You guys could've guessed that I was not going to let them remain parted :)**

**Please, review, it'll make my day!**

**As always, be sure to favorite and set alerts to be notified for updates. Also, check FB for the official VSA page where you can see how the chapters are coming, what I'm working on, and what is soon to be updated or updated. **

**Have a wonderful day!**

**~Much love~Zoe~VSA~XOXOX**


	3. Nominated and Voting!

**Hello, hello, my lovely readers!**

**I have some excited news! My WIP story (We Will Never Hurt Again) has been nominated for the Emerging Swan Awards under the Cullen Lovin' (Excluding E/B) area! **

**My goodness, this means so, so, so much to me, and I am absolutely overwhelmed with excitement, it's such an honor! **

**This came about all because of you guys! Thank you all so much! I can repeat that day in and day out, but it will still not mean enough. **

**The voting starts tomorrow, and it would mean the world to me if all of you could go and vote for my story. Voting ends September 21, so please, vote, vote, vote!**

**Again, thank you all so much! Please go and vote, here is the link: **

** u/3147840/Emerging-Swan-Awards -copy and paste. **

**On profile as well, if this does not work.**

**Go and vote, I would appreciate it very much!**

**Love you all, and have a wonderful day!**

**~Zoe-VSA-XOXOX~**


	4. All Alright, All Okay

**Hello all my amazing readers! Here it is, the much awaited chapter! I am so excited to be getting this out to all of you! I do apologize for the delay, but my schedule has yet to simmer down at all, but it will be within the next two to three weeks. Which means more updates! **

**Also, be ready to be smacked in the face with nostalgia! We are going back to We Will Never Hurt Again, y'all!**

**Thanks to my amazing beta Xo BellaItalia oX**

**Please, enjoy...**

* * *

I don't know if it's the beauty in the morning light;

The creative side of elegance you bring to me;

A mystic, a myth hidden behind dark secrets;

They can taint every soul, every broken being.

The cracks in my skin are unimpressive;

Satisfied with the dark side of life;

A midnight day with sparkling tears;

Cautious movements on slippery knives.

Feelings exude love, bliss in a tangled form;

Disguised by the cuts and bruises;

The world relies on beauty;

They rely on what's underneath.

Hidden on a joke, the reliance of eternity in its mangled form;

A song beams through the dark with melodic tones, hypnotizing;

That line of thought leads to a line of events greater than any in the world;

A life of love, a house of laughter and jokes and a heart that dances, frozen.

_The water was warm, heated against my skin. Burning almost, in my cold state. Since the seasonal change to winter, my personal favorite, I've found it increasingly hard to adjust to the temperature changes. I cannot fathom why, but with every step on the icy wood floors of our home, a shiver racks my spine. Of course, not of that was helped at all when one's husband is always freezing cold. Don't get me wrong, I still cuddle up to him as often as possible, but I've been having to pull away not to have frostbite._

_And I can't even being to describe how much I hate that particular point._

_Luckily though, the heater has finally come in, and Jasper is working on it right now. Hopefully, tonight, I won't be cold, and I can still stay in my husband's arms for the whole night versus an hour or so. Because believe me, there is no better place for me than very, very close to him. Speaking of Jasper, I could hear him now, just beyond the wall behind the large tub I rest in now. I could hear the bang, bang, bang of the hammer has he worked to install the control panel for the heater in our room. Every now and then I would pick out a quiet expletive, but I assume that was from him hitting too hard on accident in one area._

_I was unfazed, completely content in my current position._

_Warm water and a nice book. A personal heaven, or as close as it could be with Jasper not indulging with me. I wished him close. Well, closer. Over the last few days, I have been stuck in our big house alone while Jasper went hunting. I missed his touch. He arrived this morning, and as soon as he did, the man drove up with the heater. Jasper got to work on that immediately. To pass the time, I had taken up reading, vigorously passing through each of my favorites within a matter of a weekend. I longed for a visit to the nearest bookstore but had yet to find adequate time to do so. And with Jasper being home, I doubted I would get the slightest chance anytime soon. Not only that, but I wanted Jasper. Really _wanted _him._

_I grant this upon every other woman in the world lucky enough to find that one man she can't live without is parting not sorrow? Exact, delicate, passion-driven, sweetness in the form of bittersweet sorrow. Be it just a few minutes, hours, or days, does it not hold effects? I pray I am not the only one in the world to feel this way in regards to their love. Whether I am or not alone, I digress, I want my husband. Yearn for him even. Most would say that, within a span of a few short days that I was crazy to need so much. But I am sure, should you ever be in my shoes with my feelings, you too would agree that wanting the Major would be almost suffocating. Like fire and smoke. A need so raging it turns your vision black. All accept the goal in mind, the man. My love._

_The need, wherever it came from, was growing exceptionally greedy as of late. With every subtle touch, and grace of gravity, it grew. Flared in ravenous flames and I was so close to being engulfed in the heat. I'm sure now you are asking, why is this girl so cold? I don't have the faintest idea. In the water, however, my skin was heating, my bones scorching beneath the derma of porcelain skin. One good fall, and I could shatter like a doll. What do you think could be the reason to fall? Hmm? I imagine it to be an easy guess. I won't give the answer away as I simply believe you are unequivocally correct. Even I do not need to see into one's mind to understand that._

"_You're gonna drop your book," a charming, masculine voice murmured next to me._

_Splash!_

"_Holy Sh-!" I exclaimed, grabbing for the now-wet book that floated about the water. I raised it out of the crystallized liquid, the pages dripping into the water. I placed it on my towel next to the tub, careful not to disturb any of the ink, hoping none of it would smear._

_I tilted my head, raising one incredulous eyebrow as I stared into my husband's amused, golden eyes. I could see his lips twitching, fighting the smile I knew he wanted to let loose. I sighed, rolling my eyes._

"_Thank you for stating the obvious," I grumbled, wiping the front of the book._

_He chuckled then, coming forward those final small steps to get down on his knees next the tub by my face. His hand wrapped around mine in a gentle grasp, caressing almost. He pushed the towel and book away, shifting even closer, our hands still intertwined. I slowly raised my head, leaning back against the warm porcelain of the tub siding as my eyes found his again. If I thought I was warm before, maybe scorching, I was utterly blazing now. I was waiting for smoke to rise from my flesh._

_His eyes were what heated my body, right from the inside-out. They were the loveliest shade of darkening gold I had ever seen. They entranced me, called to me, pulled me in, and hypnotized me. I wondered if he was even aware of his effect on me. From the twitching of his smooth lips, he was well aware of what he was doing. Even so, I could not find it in me to be upset about that. I enjoyed the feeling too much; the feeling of wanting and being wanted. It was intoxicating._

"_I did not mean to startle you, Darlin'," he stated, his voice sinfully smooth._

"_It's alright," I breathed airily. I hoped the sound of my voice was at least a fraction as amazing as his was to me._

_He smiled, smirking slightly in the motion. He nodded. "I'm sure. I was not going to disturb you at all, but I feel as though I have not been with you enough lately."_

_I stared blankly, in a complete trance. "I have to agree," I whispered._

_His smile grew a fraction, his eyes darkening even more as his eyes coasted over the water, tracing my naked body beneath the ripples. He leaned closer to me, his lips brushing over mine with such a sensuality that should be absolutely illegal. To my disappointment, however, he soon pulled away._

"_Well, then, why don't I join you, my Angel…"_

_I soon found myself staring at a work of art. An exact replica of Michelangelo's David, yet it was even better. Why, you ask? It was my husband, my one and only love. He took those final steps to the tub, my eyes tracing his perfectly sculpted chest in time with every step he took. He reached me, and I silently leaned forward, my knees escaping the water as I did so. His warming arms soon wrapped around my waist, his legs mirroring mine on either side of my body. I was pulled back into his wonderful chest, those beautiful protective arms tightening around me. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, his chin falling to rest on my shoulder, brushing my cheek._

_We sat in silence for a few minutes, my fingers playing and toying with the long dexterous fingers of one of his hands. He then tilted his head towards me, his gentle lips painting my neck and jaw with beautiful butterflies. I curled my fingers between his, wrapping his arm around my waist, my entire nervous system tingling from head to toe with every touch. My eyes fell closed, my chest moving in an even rhythm as I relaxed against him. The kisses soon came to a stop, his breath skimming over the jumping vein in my neck. My eyes slowly opened, and I turned my head to look at him, the feeling of his gaze on me growing prominent. Our eyes met, and I could not help but be sucked into his loving gaze._

"_I love you, Isabella," he whispered, my body shivering as my full name passed his lips in the most perfect way._

_I smiled. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock, more than you will ever know," I replied, my voice quiet._

_His gentle hands shifted me around, my breasts pressing into his chest. I gasped as his cooler skin met my now heated skin._

"_Show me," he breathed._

_I reached a slow hand, pressing it softly to his cheek. I glanced between his eyes and lips as I grew closer. My nose brushed against his as our lips moved against one another. We moved in that familiar rhythm, his hands caressing my sides, back, and thighs and mine caressing his chest, face, and ribs. I shivered as three gentle fingers ran along the sensitive line about my hips, following the path up my side, past my breast, and coming to rest on the side of my neck. My heart went into overdrive. In countenance, I trailed a lone hand across his abdomen, tickling over his ribs, caressing his upper chest, and stopping at his neck, my thumb sliding along his jaw._

_His body shook against mine, creating delicious friction. I pulled away then, relishing the feeling as I gasped for hair. I happily noted that his breath could rival mine in speed. His eyes were dark then, practically black with a hunger I knew all too well. I moved to place my lips against his another time, and soon after, I was showing him exactly what my sentence meant. Just as he showed me._

To be loved and want more is not selfish;

It is the beat of a heart, and the pass of one's own love;

Wanting that beautiful moment with special person;

Give to receive, pass on the traditions, and fall into place.

Crystallized, diamond surface above a prophecy of hope;

The characters crossing lines, creating the story;

Spread a word of hope, grace, and beauty in monstrous corners;

Darkened scenery where wrath creates velvety red with blistering colors.

Swift winds in striking lightning with monstrous roars;

Creating a friction that rolls along the creatures that travel;

Pushing a monotonous stream of fragility and strength;

Vanity manipulating feelings into the beautiful blossom of a sunrise.

_Every moment was consumed by her. Especially during those cold nights when she would curl up to me, only to push herself away as she her body froze over. It was the only form of satisfaction I found these days; her lying so close next to me. Those extremely short moments as the heater had gone out, and the new one had yet to arrive for replacement. I never despised deliverance so much. Sure, Bella was always warm because of the amazingly scented blood that ran through her veins, but that did not stop her from growing cold against my frozen form. I yearned to pull her close, yet the only true contact I got from her was when we spent time together in warm waters._

_Thinking about that beautiful night a few weeks ago after my latest hunt, I could not keep the smile form my face. She was so intoxicating, entrancing. I loved her with all of my heart and soul, with every single fiber of my being. Cliché, I understand, but the emotion behind those words still stands. Still proves truth. As they will for the rest of eternity._

_Again, I found myself smiling, even more so._

_Forever with my love, my angel. What could be better than that? I relished in it, even just the thought practically had my heart jumping. My chest vibrated with a purr, the seductive nature of the entire idea hitting me full force. My fingers beat a new rhythm against the strings of my guitar. I grabbed the small remote beside me, pressing the button. The music that flowed around the room came to a stop. The room grew quiet. The short silence was interrupted by the strumming of the guitar and my even breaths._

_My eyelids fell, the room disappearing into the midnight hidden there. The beautiful music continued to wave like ocean water. Relaxed and formed by a hand of purity, beauty, and power. Music. My music. However, I felt as though it were not good enough. There needed to be a voice. But not mine; hers. She sang with me once, only a few verses, but it was enough to hear the magnificent lilt of her voice. I remember it well._

_The grace with which her lips parted, forming the words that I loved so much and held so dear. My head bowed over the body of the instrument, my ears losing themselves in the voice of my imagination. Her voice with mine in the background was mixing in such a glorious way that I could not ignore it. It compelled me, drove my song to completion. The final note hung in the hair for strong, solid seconds before my hands moved again, the beginning transpiring again._

_I felt as though a shadow was forcing reconciliation, allowing the music to come alive again. It missed its muse, the one that held the music in her palm. She was yearned for, and she had no idea. I felt the sound waves. They coursed through my being, bouncing across the walls, filling the books, pictures, and paintings with a life they had never had before. I melted in its comforting embrace. Lovely, dangerous, pulsating, growing, glowing, powerful. I knew my smile was glorious as I felt alive again. I was entirely compelled to the light of the beauty that life brought. Yet, I remembered that I was not, in fact, alive._

_But with music, I felt as such. It was my safe place, my sanctuary when Bella is not right by my side. It kept me sane when she was not around to do so. It helped me stay strong when Bella's presence was not there to keep me that way. Music was talent that I cherished within myself and enjoyed because I wanted to enjoy it. I indulged in it years ago, and it stuck with me. Through everything, just like Bella, it has always been there. I smiled._

_That's why she was my muse. That was why she created the music within me, helped with every note, every beat, and every word that melted into every lyric. The music kept me whole, as did Bella. It kept me alive… So did my wife. It made me love life, and I loved my life with Bella. I continued to smile, chuckling quietly then as the beauty in the room became even more so. A presence was near, a beautiful starlight that graced the room with magnificent light. The music transferred, the melody blossoming just as the words sent a thrill through me, my form shivering with the tantalizing voice that split into the eerie music._

_He's my sacrifice, he's my hope;_

_Flooding the world with light;_

_He's by my side, keeping me sane;_

_I've never been so whole._

_Passing on the traits of a Mystic;_

_Shining like a million suns with no stars;_

_Replacing peace in this uproar;_

_I'm fading fast, it's holding me close._

_I've been normal for so long;_

_I'm wanting to let go, only one way I know;_

_Through him, through his world I'm searching;_

_All I ask, can he save me in this madness?_

_The armor they wear, it glistens in this wonderland;_

_Falling short on plans, I'm hiding from the law;_

_While he's running free, I'm behind bars;_

_I wanna be saved, wanna be changed._

_Escaping into a sacred world;_

_I don't belong, and he's long gone;_

_The depths of the shadows, the silence in the words;_

_They suffocate, pulling me below the surface._

_Has time rundown, the sand long gone?_

_The colors drain, the blood stains;_

_I want to leave this awful place, but there's no time;_

_I'm trapped here, and I despise it so._

My voice joined hers' as the chorus grew with the crescendo. A beautiful duet was forming.

_The armor they wear, it glistens in this wonderland;_

_Falling short on plans, I'm hiding from the law;_

_While he's running free, I'm behind bars;_

_I wanna be saved, wanna be changed._

_I can survive;_

_I can make it;_

_I can pass the phases;_

_I will live._

_The armor they wear, it glistens in this wonderland;_

_Falling short on plans, I'm hiding from the law;_

_While he's running free, I'm behind bars;_

_I wanna be saved, wanna be changed._

_He's/She's close, I can feel him/her;_

_Bringing out the sun, hiding the rain in his/her eyes;_

_Deepening love in a midnight dream, a nightmare;_

_I can relive it, but falling is so hard to copy._

_He's/she's my sacrifice, he's/she's my hope;_

_Flooding the world with light;_

_He's/she's by my side, keeping me sane;_

_I've never been so whole._

_I'm coping well, hiding in the right spots;_

_It could be easy, it could be hard;_

_But I'll follow you wherever;_

_Even if their swords win first._

_The armor they wear, it glistens in this wonderland;_

_Falling short on plans, I'm hiding from the law;_

_While he's running free, I'm behind bars;_

_I wanna be saved, wanna be changed._

"_Beautiful," I murmured to her._

_She gave a breathtaking smile, leaning forward to press her lips to mine. An exquisite creation, God's perfect handiwork._

"_My angel," I breathed in a whispering sigh._

"_My Major, my protector, my love," she whispered in a soft reply._

_A genuine smile crossed my features. I pressed my lips harder to hers'. My hand cradled her face, the guitar disappearing in an instant, Bella's petite form taking its place. Her legs fell on either side of mine, her chest close to mine. So close, her heart coursing through me, every vibration a pass of blood in her system. A wonderful background to a midnight duet on a snowy, white, winter night. With loving her as I did in that instant, her gentle giggle as my fingers danced up her ribs then, I reminisced about a day long ago. One that I often thought about as I was healing, and she was just an angel waiting to gain her wings. I pulled her close, tight against my chest as I worshiped her lips with my own, smiling against them with the memories that came flooding back._

**My thoughts broke as her body shook against mine lightly as she giggled when the fish began to nip at our toes. To her it would feel like the barest of touches, but my sensitive skin picked it up more; it felt incredibly odd, but her small giggle was an exquisite sound that I loved to hear.**

**She turned her head towards me slightly and gasped just as my senses picked up to the maximum.**

**"Jasper," she whispered, "look." She slowly lifted her hand out of the water to point to the bank.**

**Turning my head, I saw a doe. Her brown eyes appraised us curiously, but there was no fear which surprised me immensely. Normally, animals picked up a bad vibe when in close proximity to a vampire, but she did not move from her spot.**

**"She's beautiful," Bella whispered.**

**To my surprise, she loosened my arms, swimming away slowly. The brown doe watched Bella as she walked up onto the bank. Bella's steps were measured and precise, barely making enough sound for my ears to pick up. Bella managed to get a foot and a half away from the animal with the doe still not moving. She raised her hand slowly as to not frighten the animal, moving just a little closer. My curiosity grew as the animal continued to stare at her, not even minding Bella's hand. Her fingertips softly brushed the doe's cheek before she settled her hand on the side of its face, stroking the fur gently. To my surprise, the doe leaned into Bella's touch.**

**Bella gave a small smile and pulled away. The doe backed away slowly, keeping its eyes on Bella. When the animal reached the edge of the forest, it turned and took off. I stared at Bella, slightly shocked that she could accomplish such a thing. Bella turned to me with a wonderful smile before jumping back into the water. Joy and happiness surrounded us.**

**She swam over to me. I pulled her close so I could kiss her warm, supple lips. We both smiled into the kiss a second before she deepened the kiss. I could not hold in a soft groan as her tongue brushed against mine for just a second. I could taste her. She was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. She was wonderful.**

**My girl was absolutely amazing, and I would love her forever. I would never let her go. (We Will Never Hurt Again-Chapter 8)**

_I have kept that final promise to myself ever since. And I don't regret any of it._

_More memories._

**The final note hung for a moment. I looked up at Bella as stared at me. I moved the guitar away as I waited for her reaction. A few tears slipped down her cheeks.**

**Her arms were around my neck so fast it could have rivaled a vampire. Her soft lips pressed all over my face. She whispered I love you between everyone. I wrapped my arms around her hips, pulling her so she straddled me. I pulled her face to mine and pressed my lips against hers. She moaned, which I met with my own, and deepened the kiss. I pushed my tongue against hers as I flew to my room.**

**I released her and dropped her on the bed lightly. I crawled up to her, and she pulled me close by the front of my shirt. Our lips met and her trembling fingers undid the buttons of my shirt. She pushed away from my shoulders, breaking the kiss to marvel at my chest as I traced kisses down her neck. Her hands weaved into my hair as she directed my lips back down to hers. I reached down and gripped the bottom of her shirt, pulling away from the kiss. I stared into her eyes, asking.**

_**Are you sure? (We Will Never Hurt Again- Chapter 11)**_

_I never admitted it, but I was asking her that question as much as I was asking myself. After being hurt like I was, the idea of creeping into a new adventure, a new relationship, a new forever was as daunting to me as I'm sure it was to her. Yet, we made it. We blossomed. Now, I held no fear. She was mind as I was hers'. Forever, as we often promised one another._

_With every touch passed between us, every breath, every gasp, the memories crowded me. I could have stopped them, but I felt starved to them. I very rarely thought of my past, any part of my past for that matter. Suddenly, though, all I wanted to think about was my Angel and every amazing moment with her that stood out in my mind._

_Another memory…_

**"Forever," I whispered in his ear.**

**Suddenly, his smiled at me and rolled down his window. I pushed away from him, laughing as the rain fell into the car.**

**He leaned out the window slightly. He was still driving perfectly, though, so I was okay with it.**

**"I've got forever with Bella Swan!" he yelled out.**

**I died out laughing, holding my stomach. He rolled the window back up, smiling like Emmett when he plays a good prank. I lifted my feet to the seat and raised my arm to push on his shoulder.**

**"I was trying to be serious," I joked.**

**He chuckled. "No, my dear, what I did was extremely serious," he stated seriously.**

**I shook my head and looked up. If he could flood the car, so could I. I opened up the sunroof and lifted onto my knees so my head, shoulders, chest, and arms were out. I could hear Jasper laughing loudly.**

**"I've got forever with Jasper Whitlock!" I screamed with my head tilted back so that the rain soaked my face and hair. I dropped back into the seat and closed the window. Jasper was still chuckling.**

**"No, my dear, what I did was extremely serious." I winked.**

**He smiled and grabbed my hand. "I love you," he smirked, "even though you're crazy."**

**I rolled my eyes, smiling. "I love you," I copied him, "even though you always have to make a joke."**

**We both laughed. Forever like this. How much better could it get?**

**Unfortunately, I would have to wait and find out. On the bright side, the wait would be extremely worth it. I looked at my happy man. Yes, totally worth it. (We Will Never Hurt Again- Chapter 15)**

_She told me every thought. Every single one. That was one of my best moments. Acting like the world was beneath us. We could not be touched. We were still there. I live for those moments. I live for her. I protect her as I always have. Love her. I smiled widely. An impossibly missed memory coming to the forefront, staining my brain with Technicolor…_

_**I turned and took the ring from Carlisle's hand. I turned back to my beautiful bride and smiled as her deep brown eyes met mine.**_

**I breathed in and out quietly before speaking. "I am standing here, right now, asking myself when I am going to finally wake up. The truth is that I hope I never do." She smiled at her hidden knowledge of the fact that I could not sleep as her eyes glistened. "Every day I look at you and wonder what happened in my life to have an angel by my side every moment the sun is up and the moonshines. I may never know the answer, but some things are best left unsolved. I hold you close, feel your heartbeat, and I am home. Every time you speak, giggle, smile, I know that I have found the perfect woman with perfect imperfections." She giggled lightly as quiet laughter rang throughout our audience. My smile widened. "I look into your eyes, and, as cliché as it sounds, I know that I can see your soul." My voice grew softer as I got lost into her eyes. My words were all for her, and they all rang true. I reached up and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Its pure gold and I know that it will always stay that way."**

**Everything was silent for a moment.**

**"Jasper?" Angela's father prodded.**

**I looked down at the ring and held it at the tip of her finger. "With this ring, I promise to take care of you, hold you close, and love you for as long as we both shall live."**

**I pushed the ring onto her finger. We stared at the glistening gold band as the diamonds caught the light. Her engagement ring rested on her right hand. Her wedding ring was made of a solid gold band with a 24 caret diamond in the center with two smaller diamonds on each side. She smiled softly as her eyes met mine.**

**"Isabella, please, take the ring and speak your vows, "the priest said.**

**She turned from me and took the ring from Esme, holding my left hand the whole time. Her eyes met mine, and I could see the pure honesty resting there. I knew it would soon transpire into her words.**

**"There have been moments in my life where I have questioned the things I've done, the things I do, and I know I will be questioning myself in the future, but if there's one thing that I never wonder about, it's you, Jasper." I could feel the venom gathering in my eyes as her words melted over my still heart. She smiled, and I could do nothing by reciprocate the gesture. "I could be on this Earth with you for eternity, and it would still not be enough time to really show you the love you deserve to be shown. You protect, cherish, and love me every day. You respect me and show me you care as often as you can. I will be by your side every moment and will never let you go."**

**She looked down at our hands as she placed the ring at the tip of my finger. Her eyes rose and bore into mine as her love hit me head on. I was drowning in it. It would have been an incredible way to die; lost in her love.**

**"With this ring, I promise to take of you, hold you close, and love you for as long as we both shall live." She pushed the gold band onto my finger.**

**I saw the priest smile from the corner of my eye, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Cullen. Jasper, you may kiss your bride."**

**Bella and I smiled at one another as I cradled her face in my hands. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, and it was the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced. It was full of love and happiness, and I relished in it. I relished in Bella, in my wife, the woman I love. Cheers erupted around his, and Bella's hands gripped my wrists slightly. I smiled into the kiss before we pulled away from one another. I wrapped her in my arms a moment before she turned to get her bouquet. As everyone stood for us, I scooped Bella up into my arms, pulling her close to my chest. She laughed happily as I made my way down the aisle with her in my arms. (We Will Never Hurt Again-Chapter 19)**

_The happiest day of my long existence, my long life. No, the beginning of my new life, a life that I was more than grateful for and will work to hold dear. As I do with her. Our lives, intertwined in bliss._

**Jasper's POV**

I could hear every single sound, every word, and every breath. I wanted to yell, scream:

_I'm okay! I'm fine!_

But my strength was still not up to par for that. God, why? I smell the venom tears that cannot fall from her eyes. Why must I not be allowed to comfort my beloved? A sick joke, I assure you. I despised it. Someone's humor obviously does not mix with mine in good choreography; polar opposites in the entirety of the whole observation. I was silent, still; an observer to a broken being that is well-versed in hope and strength. When she goes down, you know the rest of us will soon follow after with the deepest drop in history.

"It's going to take a few days, Eleazar has said," an angel's voice whispered close by. "But why? Why can't you just open your eyes? Even without a voice, a simple touch, I wish to see your eyes. They show life. I have to see that within you, Jasper. You're breathing is no longer a trace of it with me. I need to _see _you with you looking back at me."

A whimper passed over my senses, my body vibrating as my sanity was screwed over the thoughtful edge. A mountainous region within myself. Just like a rollercoaster. Grasping that thought, I imagined that my Darlin' and I were on the exact same spiraling path. I needed her touch, which she gave, but she needed my _life _in proof that I was truly here with her. I had to give that to her.

With every fiber of my being, I pushed scratched, bled venom from the inside out. My mind closing up and opening again in a closing and widening tunnel motion. The black haze melted away, light taking its place, simple shadows fading in, dimly at first. Feathering too lightly, transferring to unmasked edges. The edges melted into colors which soon melted into shapes. Though I wish to say that my eyes were now open, I'm afraid they are not. I was imagining things.

I could picture everything; their faces, their home, her face. Only, that was not what I saw at all. I saw bodies yet no faces. I saw shapes, yet none that emanated safety. I was granted with a dark, dank room and the sound of clinking chains. The scent of death, venom, and something indescribably sweet but burning was in the air around me. The area of forbidden, I could tell, hidden from any wandering eye.

So familiar.

I hated the familiarity, despised it. It should burn in hell. As should those that gave me that vision, took me to that place, shredded my clean vision with that scene, hid me from the one I promised to never leave or hide from. I sent all of my power out and surrounded myself in it with every breath that passed my love's lips, every movement. I shook within myself at that the storm that raged within me.

The grotesque vision went away, darkness taking over again as I forced myself to calm and create a working flow to get myself where I needed to be, see what I needed to see. I was going home.

The darkness morphed under bright light. Shapes grew and weaved in and out of one another, passing across my gaze with a beauty I relished in. The shapes passed over, coming to definite stops, sharp lines perfecting and shading themselves. The shapes then filled with colors of the spectrum, stunning me with their brilliance. Tables, chairs, a ceiling, bright lights. Yet, all of those things paled in comparison to what my gaze rested on above anything else. An angel with shimmering golden eyes, mahogany hair, a face that anyone could envy and plump red lips that I wanted to explore, find their secrets. She was gorgeous, stunning. A pure work of art. She was _mine_.

"Jasper?" the angel asked.

I looked across her face in reply, inspecting her eyes from one side to another. I found her, my wife. My girl. She smiled in a sigh, her breathing strangled slightly as tears sparkled in her eyes. Her lips pressed against mine slowly, quickly moving away. I felt my cheeks move, the ghost of a smile playing there as her hands cradled my face.

"You're okay," Bella gasped, an airy giggle passing her lips. "We will all be okay."

I blinked in confirmation. I did not have enough strength to speak, for which I was sure. I would be okay, as would my family. My Darlin' and I would be back to our normal pattern in no time. But before, I could feel her itch for revenge, murderous as it were. A complete turn-on if I was not in the state I was, if I do say so myself. Honestly, I felt the same way.

We would handle whatever came next together. We would not fail.

We would never be parted. Again.

* * *

**Yay! So excited about this! Hope all of you are, too!**

**Super nostalgia, am I right? Yeah! **

**Anywho...be sure to review! Please, I really want to hear your thoughts. Favorite and set alerts as well! **

**And a compromise? Hit 50 reviews and the next chapter comes out by midweek (Wednesday). It's up to you guys :)**

**Everyone have a wonderful day, and I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Much Love_Zoe_VSA_XOXOX**


	5. Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

**Here's the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Thanks to my amazing beta Xo BellaItalia oX**

**Please, enjoy...**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I'm sure, one would wish that things went back to normal after everyone awoke and began to gain their strength back. Only, it never did. To say that things were completely abnormal was wrong as well. The family was in mending condition and everyone was as loving as before. We still stay with the Denali's, living off wolf blood, despite Bella's discomfort. Though she was growing used to the idea of death of her friend's supposed blood, though he was miles upon miles away, she still felt shallow in terms of betrayal. Even so, the others were different, and I often wondered if we would all be the exact same as before. I doubted the possibility, however, as I too had changed.

I was stronger somehow. I no longer felt secure in the role of…husband, I suppose one could say. A husband was meant to love, care, and heal his beloved while still staying true to who he was in himself. It was likewise for his beloved. Personally, I feel as though all of the attributes of being in that position had either changed exponentially or just simply drained away. I loved Bella with all of the poison in my veins, just as I always had. In fact, my love was even stronger now. Not that she wasn't my world before, just that she was now my entire universe frozen in a hypnotic pattern of luscious shadows and wonderful colors.

It was beautiful.

The light in her eyes had grown from that dim star to the glorious moon. She was absolutely phenomenal. She was like a dark angel wrapped in the beauty of the nature of the Earth, every bit of it. Her tremendous heart had grown tenfold. She was stronger, matching me in her brutality for revenge. I wished revenge for her suffering as well our families. She wished revenge for me. I feared where her feelings would take her- be it war or a fight with me. She had proven she could protect herself, as well as all of us, but that did not slow the panicked venom in my veins with every move she made.

She was exquisitely different, as was I. I yearned for revenge, for a peaceful life with my wife, for my family's ultimate protection. And there was only one way I could get that. I had to become what I had started as; a true vampire, a fighter…a Major.

"I can't just let them go free for what they've done, Eleazar." Bella's voice drifted in from below. My gaze strayed from the page I had been staring at for over an hour, lost in my own thoughts. I shook my head, closing the book and placing it on the shelf, moving to the top of the stairs seconds later. I pressed my back against the wall, turning my head so that I could see over the top banister of the stairs. Bella's side was turned to me, and I could see Eleazar resting in the chair. Bella's body was tense, coiled, and ready to spring. Her emotions were frantic, but all of it stemmed from the one emotion that seemed to keep driving her, as it has been since I woke. Anger.

"I understand, darling, but you also can't go after what you can't fight alone," Eleazar stated.

Bella growled deep in her throat. "I fought Alec and Jane alone," she grumbled.

I could just picture Eleazar's lips curling with a cocky smirk. "Indeed you did, my little warrior, but there are stronger foes than those-"

Bella interrupted him, "But what about my power? What of that? Does it mean nothing now that everyone is up and going? I can take care of-"

Eleazar sighed. "It means _everything_, Bella. That's what you don't understand."

I could see Bella's flawless skin wrinkle ever so slightly as her eyebrows drew together. "What don't I understand, Eleazar?"

Again, our friend sighed.

"What don't I understand, Eleazar?" Bella demanded, growling. She took a step or so closer to him as she spoke, her hair swaying with the motion. Her back was to me now.

Eleazar was in her face almost too quickly for me to see. His hands gripped the tops of her arms, convulsing with every word to make her understand. "Now that Aro knows you had the power to rid the world of Jane and Alec, you, yourself, are in grave danger. They will search for you. You'll be the next target. Just as well, who would not want your power?" He leaned closer to her, his voice lowering to a whisper. I tilted my head down, straining my ears to catch every single word. "You will be the next victim, my dear. You must stay protected."

She stared at him as he leaned away. Her eyes fluttered uselessly as I could swear the venom in both of our veins pulsed and sped through our bodies. My eyes fell closed as I turned my face away. My wife, my angel, was Aro's next-in-line possession. She was a pyro, what more could he want? She would have to be hidden. I shook my head. Forever trapped in a cell of her own affairs to hide from those that hunts her. I growled low in my throat. No, we could defeat them. All the while, she will be protected, just as I had promised myself I would do long ago. I can make up for every mistake I've made by her.

"I _will _be protected," Bella said. "Not only can I protect myself, but I've got a husband that will help me."

"Now, dear, Jasper's not healed completely. His full strength has not returned."

Bella nodded. "I'm aware of that, my friend. But he is, and always has been, stronger than anyone has ever accounted for. His strength, his _power_, will return." She breathed as Eleazar backed away. "He will be glorious…"

Eleazar turned, his face crumbling beneath his faltering will and fight against my beloved. She could convince Satan of something if she had to, no doubt. She had a way with words.

"I fear for all of you, Bella," Eleazar replied quietly, staring out the far window. Bella turned her head so she was staring at the far wall. "I worry you will go unprotected, no matter what you say. One cannot protect oneself with no power, no will to _fight_." He turned sharply, eyes blazing at the side of her chocolate hair and pale face.

"Do _not _speak of power with me, Eleazar," Bella growled in command, turning to him and facing him full-on. Eleazar's eyes widened slightly as Bella showed him who she really was, or who she had grown into. "Power may help win a battle, but it is not the main reason."

"Then what is?" Eleazar snarled in return. "Sending your family into the path of smoke and futuristic ashes is madness. You will force your family to be trampled by the top forces of the world. Whether or not you can sustain the force of a blow from the Volturi means nothing if you running forever from your one true enemy."

"I don't care about the Volturi!" Bella yelled. "My family was harmed. The Volturi will fall. And so help me, Eleazar," Bella began as she moved closer to him, pointing her perfectly trimmed nail into his chest, "we will win. And I'm not asking for your help or to fight. Stand in the woods, stay silent, give help if you see fit. Otherwise, run. There's no use of anyone who has their tail between their legs."

Eleazar made a move to talk back but seemed to think better of it. He retreated, moving away from her by a few inches, though by his emotions it felt like a few miles. He tilted his head down and away slightly. "This is no longer a form of discussion. We will be hidden in the trees." He began to walk out of the room, but he paused in the doorway, turning. "I would think about getting some help from others if I were you. The Volturi will bring those they need as well. You can't win, or even stand a chance, if it is only you and your family."

He walked out. "Thank you, Eleazar," Bella whispered. "We have already grown stronger."

There was no reply. Silence settled over the room as Bella turned, carefully leaning against the window. She stared ahead, taking deep breaths. I zeroed in on her face as well as her emotions. The strength with which she held herself with earlier was gone. It had faded into the indescribable pain and fear she had been holding back. She could not hide it from me, even if she could hide it from every other human being and vampire on earth. I turned, resting my forearms on the banister before me, looking down on Bella as she slowly sank to the floor, her legs falling straight out in front of her.

"You should really sneak better if you don't want to get caught, Jasper," she said, glancing up at what parts of my arms she could see.

I smiled. "I agree, my love." I flew down the stairs, stopping in front of her slouching form. I nudged her foot with my own, and she lifted her hypnotic gaze to mine. "Do you really wish to go to battle with them?" I wondered.

"Yes, I do." She glanced away. "I can't let them get away with what they did to you, Jasper," she whispered.

I sighed, moving so I was sitting beside her. Her head lolled onto my shoulder. I placed my head on hers, taking her hand in mine, playing with her dexterous fingers. "I understand, Bella. I would do the same for you, but I can't lose you…"

She tilted her head up so she was looking at me. "You're not going to lose me, Jasper," she whispered.

I looked down at our hands. "But what if I _do_?" I pulled my eyes closed, squeezing them to stop the disturbing, morbid images that filled my mind of Bella. No head, lain in a blaze of fire, ashes, gone. Then, I grew angry. No one would so much as think of doing that to my beloved.

Bella gripped my hand in hers. "Help me, my love," she cooed. "Every vision you see now I have seen. I am afraid of it. I cannot lose you either, and I've been closer to that possibility in the last week than I ever have been." She sniffed, her breathing speeding up slightly. "Do not go where I cannot follow."

I turned to her, getting inches from her eyes so my eyes gazed fiercely into hers. "Never."

Her velvety soft skin met mine as she cradled my face in her hands. "Will you help me? I don't know how to fight properly."

I smirked at the turn of events. "What about your quarrel with Alec and Jane?" I questioned, lifting a blonde brow.

She smiled slightly, her chest deflating in a sigh. "That was luck, I'm afraid. But I don't want to take any chances. There are stronger vampires out there."

I nodded. "Indeed there are. And while I agree, you seem to be a natural fighter, Tinkerbelle."

She giggled and my spirits lifted at the glorious sound. "Tinkerbelle?"

I kissed her forehead, smiling. "My Tinkerbelle." She smiled at me as a new scent filled my nostrils.

"But my Bellerina," Emmett crowed excitedly, walking in and plopping to the floor. It creaked beneath his weight.

Bella chuckled brightly. "Of course, Emmelina. Always."

He grumbled, pulling her leg gently. "Alright, whatever, but I want into this."

Bella looked between me and her. "Well, uh, Emmett, I'm not really comfortable with-"

My eyes widened just as Emmett covered his ears and began singing like a two year old. "No, no, no, not like that, you twisted little vampire. Geez, screw your on head on straight." He shook his head, rolled his eyes, and dropped his hands. "I _meant_ that I want in on teaching you how to fight."

Bella nodded. "Sure, that's what you meant. Still, it's fine by me." She winked at me. "If it's alright with my husband, of course."

I wrapped my arm around her slim waist, tightening it and pulling her closer to me. "I see nothing wrong with it. Although," I looked at Emmett, "you better start slow. I won't take unnecessary force while Bella is learning. Otherwise, I'll get Carlisle to help instead."

Emmett waved his hand through the air in front of his chest. "Yes, yes, of course. Whatever saws your fangs down."

A growl rumbled in my throat. "I'm serious, Emmett. Later, when the training grows into more you will fight each other properly. In fact, why don't you wait till then, Emmett? It won't be as much fun for you up until then anyway. You can watch, but how about Carlisle helping out until then?" Just at that moment, Carlisle stepped into the room, no doubt having tuned into the conversation as soon as his name was proclaimed.

Carlisle leaned against the doorframe casually. "I'd be more than happy to. As long as Bella doesn't light me on fire, of course," he joked.

Bella smiled at him. "I've got that under control, dad, but I'll be careful anyway."

Carlisle chuckled. "Thank you, my daughter. I feel much safer now."

Emmett looked glumly between us. Bella must have taken on pity on him because she ended up giving him permission to help no matter what. I rolled my eyes as Carlisle hid a smirk behind his hand. I scowled at him, but that only served to make him laugh even harder. I sighed. Things can never be easy for me, and I don't have the ability to go against my wife either. And still, I can't find it in myself to mind.

"Can we start now?" Bella asked eagerly, jumping to her feet and looking down at me.

I glanced behind me to see the sun begin rising over the snow covered mountains. I rose to my feet. "Yes, let's begin. After the lesson for today is finished, Carlisle, you and I must discuss some plans."

He nodded as Emmett and Bella sped past him and out the door. "Indeed. I've got some ideas of my own."

I began to pass him in the doorway. Just as I was about to, Carlisle's hand blocked the way. I looked over at him, turning my head. "I understand why Bella would do this, my son, and you are aware of my aversion to fighting, but I will follow you and my daughter through fire and hell. Besides, I believe it's time for Aro to get a taste of what he has been putting everyone through." Carlisle began to walk away, and I stood in the doorway, frozen by his revelation.

I unlocked after a few long seconds, following out to the front yard. The glistening snow shone brightly in the morning sun, matching all of our glistening skin. Bella was going around, fire blazing from her hands as she melted away a clean circle for us to begin her training. Emmett stood to the side, his jaw dropped to his chest as he watched her. I chuckled and walked to him, pushing his jaw up. Bella giggled at us as I walked up to her. I wrapped my arms around her from behind as she finished off the rest of the circle. She melted into my chest. I tilted my head down, breathing in the delicious scent of her mahogany mane.

She sighed, vibrating against me deliciously as my breath hit her skin. I placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. "Are you ready to begin, Darlin'?"

She turned to me, eyes meeting mine and nodding confidently. "Let's do this."

I smiled before growing serious and stepping away from her. My change in mood caused hers to change as well. "For the time being, I am not your husband, Emmett is not your brother, and Carlisle is not your father. We are your trainers, do you understand?"

Bella nodded silently, her eyes never straying nor losing their gleam.

"Great. Now, I'm going to stand behind you and place your body in the proper fighting position. After that, I will get in front of you."

She repeated her action as I walked to her again. I got behind her, forcing myself not to take her into my arms as I did earlier. I breathed in, forcing myself to focus like she was. I tapped her knees, pushing them apart and into a diagonal line. I lifted her hands in front of her chest, near her chin, and balled them into fists. I twisted her shoulders into the proper position before stepping in front of her to check her form. I nodded, barely enough for her to see as close as she was. Her form was wonderful.

I took a step closer so I was in reaching distance. "Today we are coving punching, kicking, and blocking. No more."

Bella nodded, yet again.

"Now, punch me," I said. She paused. "Punch me," I commanded, harsher this time.

Her eyes blazed. I just barely caught the movement, but next thing I know, her fist is clasped in my hand. I looked away and into her wide fading amber eyes. I squeeze her fist before letting it drop.

"Again, and don't let me catch you."

Her eyes pierced mine, captivating me. In that same instant, her fist planted against my chest. The pain was short lived as my body shot backwards. I pushed upwards, rolling into a back flip before my boots came in contact with the ground. I was a good thirty feet from Bella now. Her eyes held astonishment as they gazed at me. I stiffened my body, taking on the trainer role again. I felt uncomfortable as I was teaching my wife, but this is what she asked to do. I would do nothing halfway as this was for my angel's protection. No matter how out-of-place this all was to me, I knew that the stern air would help her most in the end.

I stood in front of her. "Good. Now that you've got the hang of things, we are going to try something a little different." I turned and waved a hand at Carlisle and Emmett, motioning for them to come to me and Bella. They came, and we created a triangle around Bella. I could see her body tense as her nerves picked up on our presences. She was a vampire surrounded by other vampires, and her body knew it. Whether or not we would hurt her, she responded just as she was meant to. It was just as her instincts wanted her to. Bella kept me in her main line of sight, but I could see her eyes fighting a flickering motion. She wanted to look at all of us. Pride flew through my veins as I saw she was running on her natural instincts. She knew exactly what she was supposed to do.

"We are going to walk around you. We may switch places, and we may move to place our hands on you but never touch. Be prepared to fight us off and block our advances."

We began walking around her. Bella did not move, but her eyes were going haywire, frantically sweeping over all of our forms. We passed in front of her for a few rounds, doing nothing. Then, Emmett reached a hand towards her back. She moved so fast she blurred. Her hand struck Emmett's and he was soon on his knees in front of her with her arms around his neck, her teeth resting against the skin there. Emmett's eyes bulged as he found himself in a very dangerous position. Taking the smart way out, he grew limp in her arms. She closed her mouth, hiding her sharp pearls, and looked up at me, questions in her eyes.

I nodded my approval. "Let him go."

She released him immediately, stepping away from his hunched form. He was on his feet in seconds, staring at me in shock. I met his eyes for a moment before walking to Bella. She, too, seemed to be in a little bit of a shock. I glanced at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, how about you work on sparring with Bella? See where her natural instincts take her," I said.

He walked over to us. He looked over at Bella. "Ready?"

She glanced at me then back to him. She stayed silent, nodding. I walked away as they began, standing on the outside of the circle. I was watching every movement as they sparred, my pride growing as Bella often overpowered Carlisle. A phenomenal feat as Carlisle was just as trained in the art as I was. Bella and Carlisle circled each other, growling or snarling occasionally to see if they could take the higher step over the other. Neither had succeeded as they were so evenly matched. Bella made the first move. She shot forward and rolled to the right at the very last second. Her foot planted against Carlisle's back, and he shot into the air. He twisted, dropping to his feet and reaching for her. He gripped her shoulders as she growled and catapulted her over his head. She wrapped around herself and came down hard, creating a crater in the ground. My eyes tightened at the fall. My face cleared, however, as she jumped to her feet, attacking again.

They got into a cycle, circling again and attacking until one hit the ground, and the process began again. As I continued to watch, Emmett walked over from his spot to stand beside me. I glanced at him, and he stared at the side of my head.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"It's Bella. She's not meant to be this trained yet, Jasper, natural fighter or not," he stated.

I had to agree. I had found it odd when she first told me of her fight with Jane and Alec, but I never truly thought much of it. As it were, it was abnormal. But then again, Bella was good with weird.

"I know, but I think it was meant to be this way," I murmured.

His eyebrows pulled together. "What makes you think that?"

I sighed. "Think about it, Emmett, have you ever met anyone more perfect to be a vampire? Well, other than Bella?" I stared at him.

He took a few moments to look at Bella. "I see your point. And I'm not going to lie; I almost pissed my pants when she caught me like she had."

I chuckled loudly. "You can't even do that."

"Exactly."

I snorted as Bella and Carlisle walked over us. They were both covered in dirt from having thrown each other around so much. They were both smiling widely, though, so I knew they were both exceedingly impressed with one another. I smiled at Bella.

"I believe we are finished for the day, Jasper," Carlisle said. "Bella is one strong force of nature. She's definitely dangerous." He winked at her conspiratorially, and she giggled, nodding in agreement.

"You're a fantastic fighter, dad," she replied.

He leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Years of practice."

Bella laughed. "Well, I'm going to go get cleaned up. No matter who or what you are, dirt in places where it shouldn't be is still uncomfortable." She walked away grumbling under her breath as we all snickered.

"I believe I will follow Bella's suggestion. See you boys later." He disappeared behind Bella.

"I'm going to go find Rose," Emmett said, turning away.

"Well, don't let me hear anything!" I yelled after him, halfway joking.

He gave me the one finger salute and disappeared. I shook my head as I made my way into the house. I could hear the televisions throughout the house, the sounds of pages being turned, and the unmistakable sound of running water. I made my way up the stairs and into mine and Bella's room. I settled in the chair by the bookshelf, grabbing a pristine piece of paper along the way. The page was covered with words. Words that I had cherished since I had awoke. Bella, as she told me, had taken to writing as she waited for my eyes to open. She had told me it was never meant to be so much, but I loved every word of it. It was her soul on paper, what she was able to express. It was perfection and beauty on paper. _It was her. _

_To My Beloved,_

_It is so rare for people to find that one person that they would give the world to if they could. I never found myself as a rarity. Though I never fit in, I never stood out. But you, you were always the center of someone's world; mine from the very beginning, even when I did not notice it. Now, I wish I had. All that wasted time, Jasper. All that time with you was being pushed down by someone whose love had faded. When I think back on that time, it hurts me. I feel pain at what I never did in those moments. I did help you heal, yes, but I could have stopped the pain from happening at all if I had just opened my eyes to the world around me._

_I was fixated on love. No, I was in love with love. Seventeen, eighteen years, and I was still a child, blind to what was really out in the world. Even so, I am trying to make up for everything that I messed up on. Every missed second…I want to make it all up. At least I have forever to fix things. And now, look where we are; changed, stronger, different, together. It's everything I could ask for and so much more._

_But we are mixed in a moment in which I wish and pray had never occurred. Now, I only have one wish after every disastrous moment that has happened in the last few days: Open your eyes. That's all I'm begging for now. I want to see you, see the gleam in your eyes, and I cannot. Have you ever had that feeling, my love? It's that feeling of darkness and never getting the chance to look into the eyes of whom you love and begging for that beam of light and color to take over your world just so you can see something other than the darkness behind your eyelids? Every time I close my eyes I see you're broken, failing body there. It's horrible._

_A nightmare._

_I long for you to open your eyes and for me to never close mine again. Forever with our eyes wide open, my love! What could be better? We could see the world stretch out and change before our eyes every day of forever. I've always wanted to see the world, and it's all the better because I get to see it with you. But I can't now, and that hurts me. It's tearing me up from the inside out, leaving scars that will never heal. I may seem melodramatic, but it's so accurate a description. I want to heal, but I can't until you do. You are my life force, Jasper, you don't even understand._

_I beg of you, open your eyes so I can see the world in all its glory. So I can see you. You are my world…my universe. I can't even imagine a life where you are not awake with me…_

_I wish you could feel me now. The shaking of my bones, the pounding venom in my body that rushed through every dark blue vein. Can you feel that in your sleep? That fear emanating from my body? I pray you can't, but then again, I pray you can. I feel you will wake to comfort me, as I should be the one comforting you. Oh, the tears I wish I could shed… I could cry you a river if I had the ability. We could sail down it, sail away. Get away from here. It would be in our own special place; a place where no one can reach us. No one can touch us… just you and me._

_That's my dream. That's what I wish for. You, awake, and for us to be alone. All alone. No bug, human, or vampire around. I could love you with everything in me. I'll make you get as loud as you possibly can as I throw in every bit of passion for you as I can. All until my body grows limp in bliss. I wish that for both of us, beloved. That will be our forever. When we rid of the dangers, we shall go away. Disappear where the silence is never heard._

_I love you, my Major, my Jasper. I beg you, do not leave me alone._

_Come back to me._

"You came back, Jasper."

The whisper was like pure silk, and it drew me in. I dropped the paper, letting it fall to the floor as my eyes shot up to meet Bella's as she stood in the doorway in a simple blue negligee.

"I will always come back to you," I whispered, standing.

She began to walk towards me, silent as always. She was soon in front of me, her beauty almost stunning me. I reached up brushing her hair behind her should so I could caress the silky skin of her neck. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes falling close as my lips came into contact with the pale skin. Her fingers twisted into my shirt a short moment before lifting to undo the buttons. Her hands soon followed the path of the muscles along my chest, each one jumping at the contact. My breathing sped against her neck as she began placing gentle butterfly kisses along my collarbone.

"_The most powerful weapon in the world is a soul on fire," _I whispered.

She shivered delicately, her curves pressing against me. "Set me on fire, Jasper."

"Make me a promise." I pulled away, trapping her gaze as our hair fell around us, creating a curtain that held the two of us.

"Anything," she vowed.

I could feel the venom gather in my eyes as I looked at her. Her emotions went haywire as my breathing sped up even more.

"Jasper?" she whispered sweetly.

"Everything we've been through, you've stayed instead of running. You are so strong, Bella, so strong. I am empowered with your strength. You don't understand what it does to me. I never want to let you go…" I shook my head slowly as I pressed my forehead to hers. "Please, don't leave me alone. Don't let me turn into the coward I was before. Keep feeding _my _fire, Angel. I will not live without that flame, without that blaze. I will be ashes."

"We will _always _be together," she growled. "I have come too close to losing you. I will not be in that position again."

I could not hold in the emotions. Images of me, on Bella's kitchen floor in Forks, passed through my mind. My emotions were worse than they had ever been then. Why? These emotions were for Bella, my true mate. They were increased, overpowering, suffocating. I fell to my knees before her, wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my cheek into her stomach.

"Don't go where I can't follow," I murmured breathlessly. "Promise me."

She fell down to match me. Her eyes blazed as she cradled my face in her hands with a firm grip. "Promise."

Her lips were on mine in seconds, smothering all of my sadness, anger, fear…every emotion that was raging a war within me. She stopped it all. I was meant to build her flames, but she was really fueling my fire.

And I knew she would continue to do so for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you liked it!**  
**Be sure to review, favorite, and alert. I would love to hear what you guys have to say. Any questions? Place them in a review or PM, and I will get back to you as soon as possible!**

**Also, I am starting a collab with xoBellaItaliaox very soon! Be sure to check that out. The first chapter should be up in a few days! :)**

**~Much Love-Zoe-VSA-XOXOX**


	6. Help! Story Ideas

_Alright, I'm in desperate need of some help! I've got some story ideas I would love for all of my lovely readers to choose from. The most picked will be the next story I begin working on! I can't seem to choose, and I wish for all of you to pick. _

_Don't worry, all stories will be written in due time, but this will make the stories come out that much quicker :) _

_Place a review announcing the title for the story of your choice! _

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death (Bella/Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper review your pick on the guy, please)- The year was 1776. A year of independence, the urge for freedom arising in all corners of the world, making way to the Revolution. Beyond these times, however, I was reborn. Forever reborn by the curse which was placed upon me millenniums ago. Name a battle, I was there, woken into the general, soldier, drummer boy, you name it. With every death, I came back, but it was the wounded pain that kept me clear. I could live forever, but every death was a new life for me. Oh, Lord, where would this stop? **

**Blue Birds and Cardinals (Bella/OC-Nano)-The world was...dark...empty...in my eyes. It was the mysteries of its hidden depths which drove me. I stepped foot on the lands from one side of the earth to the other, yet I still knew so little. Even so, I could murder this world if I got the chance. My eyes grew hard at a very young age, thousands of years ago, with my transition. Transition into what? Well, I guess I will have to tell you my story to find out. Where to begin? How about age six, just when the world grew black and misty... **

**Electricity or Poison (Bella/Carlisle): Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail **

**Cut Thy Strings (Bella/Emmett): Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was the puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions? **

_I really appreciate this, everyone! I absolutely cannot wait to see which story is chosen the most! (Work hard, I will be keeping track of the picks!)_

_If you would rather do all of this from your FB newsfeed, simply like the VampSaxAngel FB page, you will be instantly notified about updates, sneak peaks, get quotes from upcoming chapters, and special book reviews :)_

_Good luck to all of your choices! And thanks again for the help, I truly appreciate it!_


	7. Getting Slow On Finding Help

**Here's the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Thanks to my amazing beta Xo BellaItalia oX**

**Please, enjoy...**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I hit the ground hard, growling. I made to move up and get back on my feet, but my girl was slightly faster. Her ankles and feet curved around my thighs as she straddled me, holding me in place. Her hands gripped my wrists like vices, and she wrenched my arms over my head. Her hair fell around my face like a thick mahogany curtain as her teeth scraped across my neck and she purred sweetly. I grew still, breathing heavily as she brushed her cheek against mine. Her nose brushed my jaw line. Her chest constricted against mine deliciously as she breathed in my scent. She giggled after that, pulling back so she could look at me, her dimming gold and amber eyes positively shining.

"I think you're getting a bit slow," she said, her wonderfully luscious breath hitting my lips. I licked my lips, tasting her.

"Not slow, Darlin'," I murmured, "just buying my time."

To prove my point, I threw my chest forward flipping and twisting so I straddled her, so her arms were trapped beneath mine as I laid my hands against her neck, lowering my lips to her skin. She gasped began to squirm, trying to find a way out. From the corner of my eye, I could see her eyes widen. She soon stopped moving, her instincts accepting defeat.

"I'm stuck," she mumbled.

I nodded, kissing her neck with a single butterfly kiss. "As you should be, Angel."

Her confusion permeated the air, smother me with invisible questions. I smiled, lifting to look down on her. I chuckled at her astonished face.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Well, you are aware of my fighting abilities." I paused and awaited her nodding confirmation. She did, and I continued, "Because of that, I could come out of anything you put me in. For instance, the position you had me in was immaculate-"

"Then, how did you get out of it?" she demanded, irked.

"Practice, years and years of practice," I replied, trying to appease her.

She twisted her head, looking at me with her natural stubborn nature. "So, how do I catch Emmett and not you? He's stronger than you," she stated.

I pushed my bottom lip out slightly, my eyes widening. "Well, now I know what you think of me. Maybe you should be with someone that has more strength, a better body…" I trailed off.

Her eyes widened infinitely at my words, and she shook her head sporadically. "No, no, no, that's not what I meant at all. And I love your body." As a result of that statement, I let one of her wrists slip from my hand, feeling it travel down my side to my backside. She squeezed gently, pushing so my hips contacted with hers. I hissed, and she smiled before growing serious. "I understand your skills, but I don't know how I can fight him and win, but not you. I mean, does he not have the same skills? You taught him, didn't you?"

I began to answer, but a yell from inside the house overruled it.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled raucously. "I've got just as much skill! Watch what you say about other vampires, sweetheart. We live together, and I know your husband!"

Bella giggled. "What are you gonna do, Emilia? Go bipolar?"

Em, I mean Emilia, snarled quietly. "I'll burn your clothes."

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's more of a jab to Alice, right?" My phone rang soon after, and I pulled it out to see the I.D. I smiled.

"Hello, Alice," I answered.

"Hey, cowboy!" she yelled though the phone excitedly.

Bella smirked, leaning towards the phone. "Hey, pixie."

"Hello, hello. Listen, I'm threatening Emmett right now-"

"Yeah, she is!" Emmett screamed from inside again, his fear pulsating through the ground to me.

We heard Alice laugh, and the front door opened. We looked up to see Alice poking her head out. She smiled, snapping the phone shut. I copied the action. Alice pushed the door open for us to see she was holding Em by the ear. He had the funniest puppy dog face, and he was begging with his eyes, "Help me!"

Bella laughed outright, and Alice winked at her. "I've got this, Bella. You guys go back to your conversation."

She started to pull the door shut as Emmett started freaking out. "No, no, wait a minute. Bella, I'm sorry for what I said. I won't touch your husband, just please don't let her hurt me," he begged.

Bella sighed. "Let him go, Alice." She did so, albeit a little grudgingly, and he jumped while fist pumping. "Oh, and Emmett?" Bella called sweetly, too sweetly. He turned, smiling. "Touch my husband," she murmured, "and I will rip your ear off."

He stared, wide-eyed. "Got it," he stammered. "Thanks, love you, sis."

"You too, Em. Now go, I can only stop Alice once."

Alice looked at Emmett, her eyes twinkling deviously. "She's right."

He backed away, his hands lifted in a surrendering fashion. He and Alice were gone in the next second, the door clicking shut quietly behind them. I shook my head at our sibling's antics, and Bella giggled again.

"Where were she?" she murmured, laughter in her voice, and a smile on her face.

"I was beginning to explain how you can beat Emmett and not me," I answered.

She nodded. "That's right. Please, continue."

"You are right on a few points, as far as Em is concerned. He is stronger and rightly so. He does have skills up to par with mine. However, skill can be changed with you use those skills. Emmett, for example, is a great fighter, but all of his fighting skills are dumbed down by how he attacks. I will explain, but is everything making sense so far?" I grew silent and watched as her face twisted from curiosity to a soft look of understanding.

"Okay, I think I have it," she replied quietly. "You can go on, now."

I smiled. "Stop me if you have any questions. Now, to explain, Emmett's way of attacking is rather unconventional. You realize how Emmett strikes when the two of you spar, correct?"

"Yes. He always comes at me head on. It's rather easy to dodge." She looked sheepish to admit such a thing. I rubbed her arm in return for her unsure feelings.

"Of course it is. The attacker's forward momentum keeps them going in one direction. It's a hard path to escape from. But," I injected, "the person being attacked is, more often than not, still."

"Which means they have options," Bella threw in, moving so she was sitting Indian style beside me. I fell to my side, laying and cradling my head in my hand as I watched her. "The attacker can't change direction. As such, they cannot move out of the way, and the opposing person can catch them in a black slash attack."

I swelled with pride, not like I ever wasn't that way. "Exactly, Darlin'. Now, tell me, what does Emmett attack like?" I asked her.

Her eyes moved away as she thought it over. Her eyebrows pulled together. After a few moments of silence, she replied, her nose wrinkling adorably. "He attacks like a newborn." Though her reply was a statement, it came out with the air of a question.

I leaned over and kissed her nose, following the action with an Eskimo kiss because I knew she liked it. Just as I knew she would, she smiled gloriously as I pulled away. "That's right, sweetheart."

"So, what you're saying is that Emmett is…an easy fight because of that?" she questioned.

I released the breath from my nose quickly, my lips curling slightly as I thought. "Well, no, not exactly, just that it does tend to hurt him in a fight. Even so, your skills are quite…different, so to speak," I replied, thinking of the way her body seemed to melt into liquid when she sparred. Emmett often grew frustrated as he and Bella fought because she was practically impossible to catch, not to mention her meticulous abilities of swiftness. Having such a petite body worked in her favor as well. She looked like a model but fought like a seductive tigress yearning for her prey.

"Different how, Jasper?" Bella wondered, her sweet voice pulling me from my thoughts. Though her voice dripped with honey, I could tell she was miffed at my wording.

I sighed. "Okay, maybe different wasn't the best word, but you do have this style," I breathed. "It's…it's like…" I struggled for the word.

Bella waved her hands in front of her in a free flowing motion, looking as if she could pick the word from my head. "Like?" she inquired.

"…Moving water," I said, lamely.

Bella tipped back, her face curious and incredulous at the same time. It was an odd combination. "Moving…water?" she murmured. She shook her head, looking down. "I don't really follow."

I glanced away, irked with my now seemingly abrupt, and ended vocabulary. I was practically a walking dictionary, and this is the best I can do? "I'm sorry; I can't seem to spell it out properly. But, when you fight, you literally move like water. You're practically boneless. You're so graceful, so beautiful. You can barely be caught. You can twist your body into these shapes…" I breathed in. "You're magnificent."

Bella bit her lip and looked away. I knew that she would be blushing if she could. "Natural fighter or not, like water or not," she giggled, "I've got the best teacher in the world."

She leaned forward with a smiled on her face, pressing her soft, ruby red lips to mine. Our lips moved together, molding like puzzle pieces. I smiled against her lips and felt Bella mirror the action. The delicious moments went by slowly, both of us savoring our mate's distinct taste. We pulled away slowly, sharing some extra pecks, moving slowly so we connected and disconnected completely before meeting again. We were trapped in our very own little world, vibrant of color and absolutely perfect. If it was not for outside forces disrupting our peace, I would do everything in my power to keep it that way. Bella would always be happy, never holding fear. And I, in return, would forever be a smiling man. Though we cannot settle yet, I made a silent vow that we would be eventually. Once all of this was over, life will be amazing for all of us. And I do mean when we all come home after this battle. I'll be damned if we don't all come back, if we all do not survive. From the feelings burning in my venom, we would. We would all be okay.

Bella pulled away, running her lithe fingers across my scalp one more time. I purred at the feeling. Bella gave a sweet, childlike giggle.

I smiled. "You like that?" I wondered, and she nodded happily.

"You're like a cat. It's cute," she said, eyes shining.

I rolled my eyes playfully, and she bumped my shoulder. I laughed, falling to my back and looking up at her. I could not hold in my gentle gasp at what I saw. The sun broke through the clouds, the glow settling around Bella. The highlights in her hair weaved their way over her shoulders. The mahogany color faded out into a glorious chestnut. Diamonds broke out on her skin, adding to the effect. I stared, openly gawking at her. She looked just like an angel.

"What is it?" she whispered, her red lips parting.

I shook my hand, reaching a hand up to place it on her soft ivory cheek. "You are so beautiful."

She smiled, laying a hand on mine. She held my hand there as she turned her face into my palm. Her gentle lips pressed on my skin. I rose up, copying the action, but my lips were at her forehead. Her head moved away as her nose trailed down to the prominent blue veins in my wrist. She breathed in deeply, sighing at my scent. I smiled as she breathed in, spreading her lips so she could speak. She wind blew before she got the chance, and she was behind me in the next second, my arm around her waist behind me.

"Jasper?" she whispered, right at my ear.

I tightened my arm a second, watching the shadows. The silence was interrupted with twigs breaking, right on time with someone's steps. I growled warningly as the figure came closer. Or figures, I should say, as another step of footsteps echoed through the forest. I growled again, louder this time, and Carlisle and Emmett appeared beside us. Bella was alert now, rod straight at my back.

"Calm down, my friend, we mean you no harm," a deep, masculine voice stated.

I shifted as Carlisle took a step forward, pressing a hand to my chest to stop my insistent rumbling. I glanced at him before looking back at the trees. A second or so passed slowly, and the figures appeared. They crept up to the edge of the woods. As soon as they came close, I was in front of the man on the right in seconds, planting my hand against the back of his head. He snarled quietly, looking up at me.

"The hell, man?" I demanded. "Trying to get yourself killed?"

His fist planted in my abdomen, and I came forward slightly, right into a headlock. "No way, man. I'm here to see you and the girl," he replied. "You're just too uptight."

I growled, slipping out from his arm. "Watch your mouth, Peter," I growled.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he walked away, going to Bella. She smiled as he came forward, meeting him halfway. "Peter!" she called excitedly.

He caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist, swinging her around as she laughed. "Hello, beautiful." He stopped spinning, setting her back on the ground. They went into their own greetings with Carlisle and Emmett as I turned to the petite, black haired woman beside me.

"How are you, Charlotte?" I asked her.

She smiled, moving towards me. "Great." We hugged briefly. "Yourself? I heard about what the Volturi did you. It took me four days to calm Peter down so we could even talk."

My eyes widened. They knew? We hadn't told a soul, but they knew… "I'm…alright," I stammered out. She stared at me, her eyebrows pulled together.

"What's wrong with you?" she wondered.

I breathed out, looking away. "Nothing, it's just…how do you know about that? We haven't told anyone but the Denali's." Then, a thought hit me. "Wait, is one of Peter's 'knowing shit' moments, as he likes to call it?"

She looked away for a moment. "No. What happened to all of you is spreading like wildfire. We found out from Vladimir when we ran into him during our recent travels. Not to mention whoever he heard it from and them before that. Everyone is taking point on this. The Volturi have dropped down a few pedestals. The men and women of our world want to fight back. The southern states are in an uproar," she replied.

My eyes went wide as I stared at her. Her eyes met mine, and then they moved past me. I followed her line of sight, finding myself look at Bella who was staring at us. Peter was off to the side, explaining all of this to Carlisle and Emmett who looked just as surprised as I felt. I looked down from Bella's gaze, turning back to Charlotte.

"What's happening in the states?" I demanded. No matter what, the history of vampires should not be repeated.

She sighed. "They are claiming territories again, and they cannot be stopped. As the news went around, the Volturi went down, taking care of Maria-"

"She's dead?" I gasped. I never liked her, really, but I did not feel that death was a fate she deserved.

Charlotte nodded. "The newborns have gone mad."

"The Volturi did not think to take care of them at the same time?" I murmured, incredulous.

Charlotte shrugged indifferently. "Who knows? Maybe they left it so they could take out a portion of the population. But it's rough, Jasper. Peter and I investigated on the outskirts. They need guidance, and Peter can't give it…" Her eyes met mine knowingly. My eyebrows pulled together as I looked at her, glancing back at Peter who was staring with the rest of my appearing family. I looked at Bella to see her watching me. She gave a solid nod, walking forward a few steps.

"Let's help them, Jasper. Help the newborns, help those people. They don't deserve this," Bella stated, her confidence send my brain spiraling.

I glanced across the faces of my family to see that all of them were agreeing, some nodding their confirmation. "What about your plans, Angel?" I asked Bella, earning some good looks from Charlotte and Peter.

"What plans, Major?" Peter wondered, looking from me to Bella and back.

"I want to rid the world of the Volturi for what they've done," Bella replied strongly. "They have hurt everyone enough."

Peter stared at her, a slow smile forming on his face. "I always knew Jasper married a great girl," he boasted. "I want in on this."

I shook my head at him, walking to Bella, wrapping my arm around her waist. "If you wish, but we will not ask you to fight. Though, I will inquire some help in the South." I turned to Peter. "Care to join me, General?"

He smiled wickedly, shaking my hand as Charlotte came forward. "With pleasure, Major."

I smiled, nodding.

"And after that," Bella added, "we can begin looking for help in our plans."

"We will help with that, also," Charlotte stated.

Bella went to Charlotte, sharing a sisterly hug. "Thank you."

Charlotte laughed, "Our pleasure."

I watched as my family moved back into the house, Bella and I following last. We spread out across the living room, talking in low hums about the upcoming events, planning. Bella and I, however, stood to the side, sharing a look out the big window that looked out at an amazing view of snow covered mountains.

"We will need as much help as we can get," Bella murmured.

"Newborns, animal hunters, human hunters…" I said. I looked down at her, and she lifted her eyes to mine. "We can do this. And we will start tomorrow, our journey starting in the south."

She nodded and moved to rest her head on my chest. I pulled her close, rubbing her lower back as we rocked back and forth.

Tomorrow, our new adventure would begin as well as another part of the story. After that, our gathering would begin. Then, the Volturi would not know what hit them.

* * *

**Yay! Peter and Charlotte have arrived!**

**And I need ideas for vampires! I do not want to use the same vampires from BD, for obvious reasons :) So, post a review or PM me with a name and power, and I will take your person and put them in the story. I need as many as possible, so post away! Thanks!**

**Be sure to review, favorite, and set alerts. It means everything to me!**

**Have a great day, and happy reading!**

**~Much Love-Zoe-VSA-XOXOX**


	8. One More, One Down, Guard to Go

**Don't own anything!**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I lifted up from the stray deer as Bella's growl echoed through the forest. The sound was then followed by Emmett's boisterous yell and loud splashes. I shook my head. We've been in the South for four days now. Well, Alabama more specifically. Northern Alabama where deer run rampant. Easy hunting grounds, beautiful lands, and apparently a big place for vampires due to the abundance of any gourmet choice. Can't say I didn't agree honestly. But that's all beside the point. Bella had been on edge, surfing through every single person in order to catch the vampires. She didn't have to look hard, though. With her compelling voice, and their hatred for the Volturi, they were more than willing to join in our fight against them. It was miraculous. We had picked up a few people along the way. Some followed silently, others were extremely vocal and stayed close. Some were silent but deadly so to speak. The stronger one's stayed close, but their names were all they would give besides their okay to do this.

Which bugged Carlisle immensely. I smirked. But Bella was fine with that. The more people the better off she was. It calmed her to a degree, and I did not have to help her so much. That's what I enjoyed, and she enjoyed such little help. I began to walk through the woods as I thought.

"I think Emmett's gonna get killed, Jasper." Natalia materialized beside me, silent as could be. She was a petite, curly haired ginger with bright ruby eyes to match. Her diet was not the disturbing part, however, as she could absorb powers and bend them to her will. More powerful, less powerful. It was with her that I realized exactly how Aro felt. She would've been his pickin' prize if he had the chance to get his claws in her. She despised him, though, so I knew she was permanently on our side. She's got fantastic character to boot, and Bella adored her.

I chuckled at her words. "What makes you think so, Little Ginger?" I asked, passing along the nickname just to bug her a little.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "He's pushing Bella to the edge. She just chucked him into the Tennessee River. I can't imagine the hell he's going through right now."

I snorted. "He deserves it."

"I agree." Just then, we stepped through the tree line to see a dripping Bella's back with Emmett staring wide eyed from twenty to thirty feet away.

I raised my eyebrows, looking Bella up and down. Huh, red and lacy… I twisted my lips, making my way up her silky white legs to her curling hair. Natalia smirked at my face, walking past Bella to get to her mate that sat at the base of a tree nearby. When passing Bella, she slapped her on the backside, and I swear myself, Emmett, and Natalia's mate, Carter, almost choked on our own venom. Bella only glanced at her, her eyes set on Emmett.

"I really don't think that was necessary," Bella snarled at Emmett viciously.

His puppy dog eyes grew as he hoped for an affect. Bella was obviously not falling for it.

"Oh, no, no way," she quipped. "Suck it up, puppy boy, because you will need to really apologize to me to get out of this one. Not to mention, you have ruined the one broken down pair of shoes I had left."

His bottom lip popped out for a second. "Fine," he breathed. He walked over to her, taking her hand to really rub it in. "I'm sorry, sis, please forgive me."

She took a deep breath, swaying on her feet slightly. "Alright, you're forgiven. But do it again, and we won't talk for a month."

I had to snort at that. Her head whipped to me, her eyes flashing. "Can it, Jasper. You're coming home with me, think about that."

I lifted my hands in surrender, taking a few steps closer as Emmett bolted over to Rose. "I didn't mean anything by it, but let's face it, you're not going to be able to not talk to him for a month. If it wasn't for me, you'd spend all your time with Em."

Her lips curled as she considered that. Finally, she sighed, giving in. "True, but I would be serious about it. And he really did ruin my shoes."

I followed her gaze down to her now deep brown tennis shoes that she bought when we went on our honeymoon. I took her hand. "Oh, well. I'll get you more when we get into town. Before that, though, we need to check their condition when-"

"I don't want new ones, Jasper. We've got more important stuff to worry about. Hell, I'd rather go barefoot," she stated, her eyes sparkling into mine.

I chuckled shortly. "Alright."

"Speaking of important stuff…" We all turned to see Peter holding a flailing newborn in his arms. I hissed, stepping to stand beside Bella while still being slightly in front of her. The newborn was male, about Peter's height with long brown hair that hit just below his shoulders. His eyes were pure red, and I could see that his movements were not going to chill anytime soon.

Well, without my help, that is. I sent as much calm to the man as I could handle. He definitely calmed down, practically turning to gel in Peter's arms.

"Uh, too much, Major," Peter said, walking the newborn to a nearby rock and sitting him down.

I nodded. "I know. I did that for a reason."

Bella walked past me, nearing the man. I followed her but stayed back. I did not want to crowd her. I could be where I needed to be in no time anyway. She was perfectly safe. Peter got beside me, glancing at me worriedly as Bella moved even closer. She tilted her head, getting close to the newborns face, tracing it with her eyes as though she was studying him like artwork. She probably was. The newborn lifted his head, locking his eyes with hers. His eyes sparked with…fear. How odd. He was probably two times her size.

"Will you hurt me?" he asked.

Shock struck her for a second, but she recovered, shaking her head. "Of course not. What made you think I would?"

He blinked, looking away. "This vampire who knows you."

I hissed, and Bella looked back at me, warning me to silence with her eyes. I stared at him.

"What's your name?" she wondered.

He glanced at me. "Silith. I ran from the group I was with. That's when I ran into him." He nodded to Peter.

"Who was the leader of your group?" Bella asked.

"A man named Jared. He told me I was needed for my ability. Well, he said _she_ needed me for my ability."

"May I ask what your power is?" Carlisle came up behind me, wanting as much information as he could get. I always told him he was a mad scientist at heart.

Silith's eyes traced up to him. "I can form ice flames. Not very useful, though, unless I'm around water. I carry a small tube on my belt." He lifted the side of his shirt to show us the small, tin object that was hooked to his belt.

"Can you produce water, or do you only have the amount in there? When you don't have water nearby, of course," Carlisle murmured.

"I can create it if I have it, but I have to have a starting point."

"That's fascinating," Carlisle murmured.

Bella nodded mutely in agreement as Peter spoke up. "Who's the vampire that knows her?"

"No," Bella interjected. "How do you know me?"

Silith looked incredibly sheepish. "You're quite a hot topic amongst all of us actually. The tale of the human that loved a vampire and gave up life for eternity with her mate. It's like a vampire's bedtime story. You're both famous. The groups around here look up to you both and are desperate to me you, all of you. My leader is after you, though. You're her prized possession gone awry. Unfortunately, though, she won't stop until she gets you, or she's dead."

"She…" Bella breathed, her eyebrows pulling together. Her face calmed then as she rolled her eyes. "You're talking about Victoria, aren't you?"

My lip curled back over my teeth when he nodded. Her glanced my way, fear spiking again. I calmed, but he was not appeased in the slightest.

"Yes, she's the one. I won't give her your whereabouts, though, I swear. I'd like to not go back at all. She's not the best leader around. She's killed plenty of us just because we want to hunt animals and not humans. She's disgraced by it. Says it makes us weak," he stated, disbelievingly.

"It does not," Bella breathed passionately. "How do you wish to live?"

His eyes locked with hers. "Animals, actually." He looked down, pain and self-hatred smothering him. "I killed a child. A beautiful little girl." He sniffed, eyes glossy. "I-I will never be able to forgive myself."

Bella took his hand. "We will help you."

"Thank you," he murmured gratefully. "I will help you all in return. It is deserved for being so kind to me, and I apologize if I startled you by crossing into your territory." He glanced at Peter when saying this.

Peter, as usually, shrugged it off, walking away after slapping Silith on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, man. No harm done."

Silith smiled briefly, shaking his head awkwardly. Bella glanced at me, biting her lip softly. "Uh, why don't you and I go hunting? I'm sure you're thirsty, and this could be a good place to start your new diet." Her lips curled upward at the edges.

His eyes sparkled. "That would be great. Thank you."

She brushed it off. Esme walked up soon after. "Bella?"

"Yes, Esme?" Bella wondered, standing tall as Silith rose.

"Do the two of you mind if I come with? I'd like a quick trip," she said, glancing at me.

I sniffed, one side of my lip curling upwards as I walked away, my shoulders shaking from repressed laughter. Esme trusted the new piece of our company, but she knew I didn't. Her mother instincts were kicking in. She was going to spy on him. I snorted when I was at a good distance, falling down to sit beside Carter on a tree root.

"Sure, no problem. Let's go."

They took off into the tree line. The wind blew, rustling the trees. I inhaled deeply, reveling in Bella's scent that slowly disappeared from the area as her soft footfalls disappeared.

"They'll be okay, Jasper," Carter told me, and Natalia nodded in agreement.

I sighed. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't not worry."

"Never said you had to stop."

I snorted. Eleazar walked over to us. I looked up as he towered over me. "Carmen, Peter, Charlotte, and I are going to check the grounds, look over the territory and try to catch some scents. Then, Carmen and I are making a quick run to see a friend. We managed to get in touch with them, and they are expecting our arrival soon."

I nodded. "Should we all be there to visit your friends?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I expect them to come with us on our return. They will be more than happy to assist us in this battle."

I glanced away. "Thank you, Eleazar, for all you've done. While I would be grateful for their help, do tell them that it is not necessary, and they may choose to refuse."

"Of course. We will be back soon." Our companions disappeared, going the opposite direction as Bella and them went.

I crossed my arms, leaning my back against the tree as birds sang off in the distance. Guess all I had to do now was wait for my girl to return.

**Bella's POV**

"Breathe in," I commanded Silith.

He rested on the balls of his seat beneath me. I looked down from my perch on the branch. Esme was off to the north, catching a herd of deer in its wake. Silith and I were tracking a bobcat I had caught in passing. The wind was blowing in the perfect direction for the scent to hit Silith full on. His chest rose as he inhaled, his back stiffening at the unusual scent. His nose curled slightly.

"Are they supposed to smell like that?" he asked me, glancing upward.

I shrugged. "Like meat? Guess so. I've never really given it much thought. They smell like food to me so it never mattered." I scooted down, swinging my legs down behind his back. "Anyway, go for it."

His head whipped around so fast I would have missed it if not for my immaculate eyesight. "Just…go for it? Isn't there like…I don't know, a certain way to do it?"

I snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, one, too sexual." I giggled. "Second, no, there's not. It's an animal. It won't be able to out move you, that's impossible. Sneak up on it, revel in the scent, and pounce. I prefer to break their necks before I drink, but if you want to be like my brother, play with your food."

"Play with my food…" His eye brows lifted. "As in, taunt it?"

I nodded. "Pretty much. If you break their neck, though, they don't suffer as much. I'm compassionate about all of it. I think of it like this: they give me life, I can at least make their passing easier."

He looked up at me. "You are very sweet to them. It's good to see."

I smiled. His eyes sparkled up at me with an almost childlike air before he dropped from the branch.

"Hey," I called before he could go after the animal.

He turned back. "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go back a few miles, try and find something bigger. Don't go far, I'll find you later."

"Gotcha, later." He sped off, no sounds left behind.

I hopped to the ground, landing on the balls of my feet with a soft thud. I took off, flying through the trees. I ran for about ten miles, a decent distance away from either of my companions. I slowed to a walk, taking a stroll through the trees, waiting for a good scent to hit. However, that is not at all what I got.

I snarled, twisting around defensively, glancing around. There was no one around me, but I knew what I had smelled, and I knew exactly who was here. I pivoted on my feet, looking over the trees. My eyes tightened, taking in every detail. I breathed in. Her scent was too strong…

I slowly lifted my head, looking right up into ruby eyes. Jane smiled sharply, venom covered teeth gleaming.

"Miss me?"

She pounced. I was on the ground in seconds, her hands holding mine wrists, immobilizing them. She bit down on my neck. I groaned, shaking my hands free and gripping the back of her neck. I pulled hard, swinging my wrist so she planted against a nearby tree. I jumped up while she stood from the crumbled oak. She stood tall, staring me down. I reached up a hand, wiping my neck. She smirked.

"Painful?" she wondered, raising her eyebrows.

I smiled slightly. "Not exactly."

Her eyes grew hard, and we began to circle one another, waiting for a move. I sat back, waiting on her to come at me. She glanced away from me, off to the side. She turned that direction, and I thought it would be a good idea to peak. It wasn't.

My back hit the tree, caving into the bark. She landed on me, straddling my hips. I growled, grasping her neck in both hands. I kicked off the ground, rolling to the side, bringing her with me. She snarled as I pinned her down. I scratched my way down her side, digging my nails into her skin. She hissed when I broke the skin, flailing and managing to kick me off. I rose into the air, sliding back on the balls of my feet. My lips curled back over my teeth as she shot at me.

We collided, rolling on the ground in a flurry of punches and kicks. Her foot struck my leg when I went for a punch to her abdomen, and I cried out as my leg bent in an abnormal position. I fell down on my backside, glancing down at my twisted leg. I saw her laugh shortly, and I pulled my leg back into position, moaning quietly as it set. I pumped up on my hands as she got close, narrowly missing her attempt to crush my stomach beneath her foot.

She growled at me. I smirked quickly, before dodging her forward attack. I whipped around, planting my chest to her back and taking her neck in my hand, hobbling with her until she simply gave up and stopped moving. Her hands curled around my arm, her nails digging into my skin. I winced at that, but did not loosen my grip.

"You bitch!" she snarled. "You killed my brother! You deserve to die."

I nodded. "Yes, I probably do, but here's the problem with that. You attacked my family." I got real close to her ear, talking in quiet tones. "And that is so much more dangerous than my killing one member of that pathetic excuse for a coven you're a part of. Speaking of, are you alone?"

She huffed, squirming against me quickly. To no avail. "Yes, I'm alone." She smiled, the look deadly. "My family is still trying to find you, and they've got spies all over this place. You're public enemy number one, Bella. You will be found, and Aro will have you-" She gasped as I choked her.

"He will _not _have me," I murmured softly. "But, I know someone that's going to have _you_…"

Her eyes widened, and she tried to look at me. I could feel her entire body begin to panic at what I was bringing up, offering so to speak. Because I was offering her pile of ashes up for collateral damage. I'd love to say the bare minimum, payment for what my family as suffered, what I have suffered, but let's face it, her simple little death did nothing to even the playing fields.

"W-who?" she stuttered.

"Lucifer," I whispered just before her ashes floated to the ground. I looked down on the black particles in pity. I honestly felt remorse at killing them, all of them, as it were, but my priorities were in a specific order. And, well, they were way down at the bottom of the list when it came right down to it. I sniffed, shaking my head. I breathed hard. No one deserved this, but it was defense. That's all I can tell myself, I suppose. The best I could do.

I turned, walking back to where Silith and I had been. My eyes closed as a sharp pain traveled down my neck. I hissed, lifting a hand to the fresh wound, feeling the venom seep out of the insanely deep teeth marks. I held my hand there, hoping it would heal soon. It would take hours still, however, for how deep it was. I gasped as it stung, speeding up so I got back to our spot sooner. I walked up, coming upon both Silith and Esme. Esme glanced up, gasping as I grew closer, taking not of the marks that marred my skin from Jane's nails.

"What happened?" she asked frantically, helping me to a fallen log.

"Jane," I murmured.

Silith came over and sat beside me, carefully checking over the bite mark. "Ouch, Bella. That's a beauty. It's gonna take a while to heal. Does it hurt very bad?"

I closed my eyes briefly. "Bad enough."

"We need to get you to Carlisle, sweetheart," Esme said, taking my hand. "He needs to look over your wounds."

I nodded in agreement. I stood, and Esme wrapped her arm around my waist. We walked through the forest, slowly making our way to the tree line. We finally reached the small clearing and Jasper was immediately at my side.

"Bella!?" He rushed over, Carlisle right on his heels. "Are you okay? What happened?"

He took Esme's place, walking me to sit on a tree root. Carlisle got down beside me, looking at the scratches along my arms first, working his way up to my neck.

"Jane," I told him, and he growled.

"I'll kill her," he snarled.

I exhaled through my nose as my chest inflated with a short laugh. "Already taken care of."

"You smoked her good, didn't you, Angel?"

I smirked lightly. "Her ashes are still out there. She's taken care of, that's what matters. But I wasn't as slick with her as I was with Alec. She was trained more than him."

"I can tell," Carlisle murmured, brushing a gentle finger over the wound.

Jasper's eyes blazed when seeing the bite mark. He once told me that he wished me to never have reason to gain his scars. And now I had one. Not to mention the others I was sure to gain in the near future. It hurt him to see me wounded, much less scarred. I took his hand, shaking my head at him.

"It's okay," I whispered. He inhaled, nodded slightly in return. He leaned forward, kissing my cheek. I smiled gently, focusing on his touch. It dulled the pain.

"This is going to need to heal, Bella," Carlisle told me.

"I broke my leg, too," I breathed, almost interrupting him.

He glanced down, sighing. "Well, you've already set in place. It shouldn't be moved, though. Jasper can make sure nothing happens with it." He glanced at Jasper who nodded seriously. "Otherwise, all we can do is wait for your wounds to close. The scratches aren't so bad, but this bite will take a few hours, and you will have quite a scar from it."

I sniffed. "That's okay. Besides, the best man I know has them everywhere, it's no big deal." I looked up at Jasper to see his eyes had glazed over with venom. Carlisle walked over to Esme. Jasper ran a finger around the wound, light as a feather.

"I wished you to have no scars. You're skin should be pure, unmarked," he whispered.

I squeezed his hand. "I'll be okay. I can always heal."

He cradled my face in his hands. "And I will be here every step of the way. But, from now on, you're not going anywhere without me. I won't control you, but I'll be around."

I giggled lightly. "I can work with that. My husband around me all the time…" He pressed his lips to mine, our lips moving together fluidly, matching perfectly. We pulled away slowly, very slowly, our lips still brushing one another as I spoke. "I can live with that. For eternity."

"And when this is all over, we will have the best forever that I can offer," he breathed.

I smiled. "We've already got the best forever, Jasper," I whispered. He brushed his nose against mine. "We're together, that's all that matters." His lips curled up at the edges adorably. I swallowed as my neck burned.

"_My world has changed_

_Time has passed_

_Yet here we are_

_Together at last…"_

I smiled, the words he sang in a whisper dancing across my mind. "You sang that at our wedding," I murmured.

He breathed a laugh, nodding. "I did. I sang it for you then, and I will sing it for you for all of eternity."

My eyes fell closed as I listened to his soft breathing, loving the words that passed his lips. "For me…"

He pressed his lips to my forehead before resting my cheek against his chest. "Just for you, always for you…"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**~Much Love-Zoe-VSA-XOXOX**


End file.
